


SBI OneShots

by REDISALIVE



Category: sbi - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Betrayal, Claustrophobia, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Hyperventilation, Movie Night, Multi, Overdosing, Paranormal, People Pleasing, Stuttering, Suicidal Thoughts, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDISALIVE/pseuds/REDISALIVE
Summary: idk
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**_Intrusive thoughts._ **

Wilbur had his arm resting on the table yet he quickly tapped on the table as he stared into the corner of the room, his face blank. That didn’t stop his younger brother from chatting noisily about his latest adventure in the forest with his friends, It seems that he was partially hung up on when they saw someone run through the tall, towering trees. Their father happily listened along to his son babbling, throwing in some “oh yeah?” and “that's nice” almost absently.The boy with the darkest hair, eyes started focusing on a singular place, staring at it intensely. 

Tommy noticed this and stopped talking and looked over at Wilbur “Wil are you listening?” Wilbur’s eyes widened slightly, looking like they were welling up. Tom when to grab Wilbur’s arm to snap him out of his daydream. But as he touches his wrist, Wilbur hits his hand away and loudly says “Don’t fucking touch me!” Tommy quickly takes back is hand and put his hands in his lap. 

Phil turns his head around concerned, “Wheres this come from now?” Phil says half concerned, and the other half confused. Wilbur felt his cheeks go pink and get up from his chair“Hey! Wilbur don't leave while I’m talking to you” 

**No wonder they wouldn’t want to be your family.**

He walks up a small flight of stairs they down the corridor to his room

**And you didn’t even apologies? you really are pathetic aren’t you**

Wilbur sits on his bed staring down at his feet, He was ashamed more than anything, ashamed that he couldn’t even stick around to apologies 

**This is the third time you’ve done this kind of thing this week**

He then found anger, Angry that no-one understood how he felt. He lied on his back and looked up at his ceiling, having doubts on this old idea that was beginning to rise. 

All he needed to do was to prepare for it.

Over the next few days, he’d slowly convinced himself that this was the only way that he could stop hurting them. It was his last day. He looked at his bag full of supplies that would last him at least a month, a few coins he snatched from change his father left around the house.

Now came the hard bit, sneaking out of the house. His window doesn’t have an opening when he can crawl out, so the front door it is. He’d strike at midnight, or a little over like at 1 am, just to make sure everyone was asleep. 

The bags were all in place 

**They won’t miss you**

It was a satisfying thought of being free

All he had to do was cross through the door and he’d already been halfway there.

He checked his clock, it said 1:03, great. he threw on his bags and turned his bedroom doorknob quietly, yet it didn’t stop it from being stupidly creaky 

**Just get it over with, they not going to care**

He crept down the floorboards, and started heading to the door, yet stepped dead in his tracks when he heard the fridge door close “And where are you going?” a low monotone voice says quietly, Wilbur turns behind him in a rush and starts fumbling for words. “Its the middle of winter and you’re trying to run away? Do you have a death wish” He starts pouring the orange juice. Silence.

The eldest brother turns his head to him “I asked you a question” Wilbur stayed silent. Techno starts to approach him. Wilbur doesn’t break eye contact.

Techno holds out his hand with a glass filled with orange juice. “Want to talk about it?” Wilbur lets his head droop, now refusing to look at techno. He put the drink down and pats Wilbur on the shoulder. He took this as invited to give him a hug. He rests his tired head on techno. "Im fine” he mumbles “Wilbur, however good at singing sad songs you are, you are dreadful at lying”. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Escape**

Wilbur towered over Tommy, his cold eyes watched toms movements but Tommy didn’t make eye contact “I’ll tell you when we’re ready” he handed Tommy a walkie talkie, hesitantly he took it, finally meeting his eyes

The warmness and bright ideas had drained, his skin was dull, and eyes were blank, he had built a wall between him and how he's actually feeling, “There's another way Wilbur, I know there is” 

He taller turned back to his workbench and slowly started to tinker away at a little contraption. Maybe he’d listen this time “If you just give me more time wil, We could think of something bet-“ Wilbur spun his head around quickly. There was anger now “Tommy, why don’t you understand this. We’re fucked in the long run so why don’t we fuck them over while their weak” his voice raises, Tommy couldn’t fight back. He had to listen to Wilbur.

The next day was the longly anticipated festival, Spirits were high for the festival-goers, Wilbur and Tommy crawled through the narrow tunnel underneath of Manberg. “Tommy”, Wilbur starts to say “you will forgive me for this, right?” 

Tommy stays silent. “Tommy answer me” Wilbur pleads. “That's an order from your commander” Tommy stops, making Wilbur also stop behind him. “Why can’t you see me as anything but your lesser?” Tommy says emptily “All I’ve sacrificed and I’m still just you worker, not even a friend?” Wilbur responds instantly “In politics, we don’t have friends, truthfully Tommy, if you weren’t so useful to me, you wouldn’t be here” His words cut so deep, he felt his heartache. He forced himself to continue walking, but his head hung low.

They soon got to manberg, Wilbur led him to a small room, with a button. “When I call in on the walkie talkie, you press that button, alright?” Tommy looks at the button, and then at the man he thought he was a friend. “okay”

Wilbur closed the door behind him and perched himself on a rooftop. 

Tommy looked at the walkie talkie, and set it on a little table in the corner of the room, the walls were barren and featureless, just a dull grey. He took a deep breath then heard a speaker turn on with a screech, “Hello everyone” A deep and shit eating tone barrels through the speakers. “Look at this festival, am I right!” 

Tommy had seen the beautiful decorations, how the sun setting aluminates the roads and pop up stores “Now could that old dictator do this?” He says smugly, the blonde thought to himself, Could Wilbur do that?.

He sighed, Tommy, but the device on the floor “He's gonna bring up Tubbo, then you press it, ok?” Tommy looks down at it and hovers over it. “Thank you for this Tommy, I knew you’d come around” With a single thud Tommy stomps on the device. “And how could we of done this, without of the man of the night himself, Tubbo!” 

A loud voice crackles out “Get ready Tommy” The door clicks

“Without further ado, Tubbo!” 

“NOW TOMMY”

“Are you ready?” Tommy nods. He climbs on his cows back, Tubbo is at the front.

“We need to go quickly, Wilbur can’t know about this”

“You planted the letter right?” Tommy checks his pocket and pulls out the signed note by them. “Shit”. Tubbo thinks and comes with an idea “I’ll leave henry here and we go back to manberg, plant the note and get the hell outta there” Tom nods.

They sneak their way back, but a voice rings out “Tubs!, the big mans looking for you, did you forget about your speech?” QuackityTommy his behind a rock, and hold his breath. “Oh! sorry, I forgot about it” He grabs tubbo by the arm and pulls him away and near the stage “Come let’s do it then” Tubbo looks back and continues to walk with quackity, he meets eyes with Tommy. His eyes say “don’t fuck it up”

Tommy gets to the room, yet when he gets to the room, Wilbur’s standing there, holding a smashed up bit of metal, the walkie talkie, “Did you think you’d get away with this? That I wouldn’t do it without you?” He says rhetorically.“Do you understand how much you’ve cost us??”

“Tubbo everybody!” Quackity says in the mic.

“This is your fault Thomas, you have doomed them” his eyes widen

“A wise man once told me, That manberg was like a lettuce” 

Suddenly Wilbur’s hand slams on the button, the sizzle of TNT sounds through the air. 

Tommy cries out, Ear deafening explosions shoot through the valleys. Wilbur’s mouth moves yet there's only rising he hears.

Tommy stumbles out of the room, and up the hill the ruins of the beautiful manberg shins out, the stage is not even intact. The bodies of his friends littered across the floor. their emotionless faces were horribly still. He came to the torn upstage. there was a single body there, a black suit, he scanned his eyes over yet made his eyes snap back, sure it was a black suit, but a friendship bracelet Tommy made many years ago was on the body wrist, He collapsed to his knees. Pushing rubble off the body and pulling it closer to his body. He saw his eyes and screamed so loud yet he still couldn’t hear anything. He held him close to his chest and screamed, screamed until nothing came out. “You can’t leave me Tubbo, Not you too”. But he knew tubbo wasn’t going to sit up and walk again, He shakily got and picked up his friend. Walking down to the shore, while still wide-eyed, In stoke from what has happened.

He placed him in a small wooden boat “I’m going to see you again ok tubbo? Just don’t miss me too much” He smiled and broken down, suddenly it dawned on him. that this was real. with the most strength he could he pushed tubbo into the water, into a quickly flowing stream. He sat on the shore watching his friend pass him by.

He almost swore he saw him sit up and wave. yet when he blinked again there was no casket, but there was a hand on his shoulder “I’m sorry tom” a low monotone voice


	3. Chapter 3

Claustrophobia

Tommy flicked the match against the floor, it glowed a deep orange, then sprinkling fiery red powder, making the flame turn a deep red. He was crouched underneath a piston, he knew he’d have to move fast to get out of underneath it. 

The droplets of golden flames sputter down on his hand making him flinch the burins stick out of his hand onto the dark red power on the stone floor, Suddenly the piston shot closed, Tommy was squashed instantly, he gasped for air. He tried calling out for anyone but nothing came out. He slid down and attempted to hit the torch away with his foot. He found nothing “Wheres Tommy?” A voice spoke softly and waited for an answer “Wil!” he breathed out, feeling his lungs begin to collapse. he couldn’t shout, let alone talk. “ I think I saw him leave to see tubbo earlier” The others voice shouts from afar. Tommy knew where the entrance of the small crawl space in a little wall from the main hall where their new base was. 

He kicked off his shoe and tried to kick it out of the hole, he couldn’t see if it made it out “Okay then” Wilbur finally responded. 

some minutes of a crushing plate pressing against him and the lack of airflow finally got to him, he closed his eyes.

“Techno, why is his shoe here?” A confused grunt came from the other. Wilbur peeked out the small hole it must have come from and saw a pair of legs hanging out of two pistons squished together. 

He instantly hit the torch away from the contraption, a body slid down from the wall, limply “Oh god Tommy!” He pulled him out of the hole then shouted “Oh god techno, get over here!” he the boy's unmoving chest and out of impulse starting shaking him “TECHNO HURRY UP” he screamed 

Techno ran down the small staircase into the main area seeing a half-dead Tommy and a panicking Wilbur. Techno took him from Wilbur's arms and over his shoulder. “I know were at odds with manberg but they can help him” Wilbur nods, standing up. 

It took around 13 minutes to get there, Tommy still loose yet it looks like he was breathing now at least. The road through the gates, People stared. They got off the horse and put Tommy in technics arms “What do you not get about banishing someone?” A loud and powerful voice broke out. “Schlatt help us please” He saw the pale blonde boy in his brother's arms and noticed the life drained out of him, “Give him to me” Schlatt opens his arms out, techno reluctantly passed him over.

Schlatt takes him and out of view of the others, they finally catch on to follow him, it looks to be like to be a pop up the medical bay. BBH was already sitting him on the 

bed, drawing the curtain to give him privacy, Schlatt watched from afar, he didn’t like they sure, but didn’t want a child to die. They sat in uncomfortable silence until techno *attempted* to lighten the mood.“If Tommy dies, who has to tell dad?” he says with a sad smile. “He's not going to die, shut up” With almost a sign above showing how fucked they were bbh draws the curtain

He had his hood on low with his arms low.He first went to Schlitt and whispered hanging his head low, then turning to go back into a side room.

Schlatt turned to them, Wilbur’s eyes pleaded with him until schlatt descends towards him until he begins to open his mouth “Listen, bad did everything he could, he wasn’t responsive-“ he got cut off by techno “So he's okay?” he slightly smiles, schlatt shifts his eyes away “3 was nothing we could do” Wilbur turns to the sheet and slowly walks over there.

He put his hand on the blue sheet, his hands trembling wildly.he pulled it back, to see Tommy lying still, mouth slightly ajar, “Tom?” he walked in looking at his younger brother, tears in his eyes. “Tommy please wake up” Wilbur puts his hand on his cheek “What will dad say?” he morbidly smiles to himself feeling heartbreak, “Wilbur, we need to start packing” Wilbur rested his head on Tommy's chest, begging to hear a thump, “Please pull through Tommy” He croaked out. 

Techno had to physically pull Wilbur off him “He's gone, Leave him alone” 

He can’t be gone, he wasn’t ready yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Platonic cuddling

Techno sat in bed, his eyes wide and awake, watching the time slowly pass him by. A little knock on the door came through and it waited for a few seconds until opening “dad is making pancakes, he wants us to come down” the youngest boy’s voice says quietly. Techno sits up and Tommy closes the door. He fumbles on his glasses and looks at his two-year expired calendar, he liked the photo of March 2018, a wide-open field with a cottage by the lake, barrels of smoke rolling out the bricked chimney, and the window covered in spring dew. 

He took a deep breath and got out of bed, slipping on fluffy light green slippers. He’d been up since 3 am, waiting for time to go by, ticking away slowly. He now completely slid out of bed, wobbling towards the dresser. He pulled open the doors and began to choose what he wanted, he decided on a plain white shirt with a ruffled collar, then black trousers to match. Skipping out on the small golden crown today. 

He changed quickly, putting his pyjamas on the side of the bed folded. He went to the door and turned the doorknob, then stepping out to the well-carpeted hallway. He began to slink down the hall, back hunched, he was the tallest out of all of them yet had a feeling that Tommy will outgrow him shortly. 

He got to the stairs and walked down them slowly, looking over the bannister and seeing his dad with his two brothers in the kitchen. Tommy was chatting about some nonsense about his brother, Wilbur had fully zoned out and dad was just causally listing along “oh hey!” Phil, their dad says sweetly “ how did you sleep?” Techno grumbled, Phil, knowing what that meant “that bad huh?” He slid the multiple pancakes on the plate and drizzled an excessive amount of maple syrup on it, just how he liked. “Thanks, dad” he mumbled and took the plate, now sitting in the remainder chair, the one left for his father. Phil, after making his own sat with the rest of them, sometimes having to remind Tommy to not eat with his mouth full. 

Techno looked at his plate of pancakes suffocated in syrup and felt nothing, not hunger or tiredness either. Just cold nothing, he pushed his plate away from himself “not hungry, Tom can have them” he got up and Phil spoke over to, my “you good mate?” He said concerned, techno said something along the lines “never better” he exited the kitchen into the main room, taking his long clock off the rack and called out “I’ll be back later” to his dad. 

With that he left the house, clipped his cloak on and jumped on his bike, he rode down the ally into the main road and started to cycle faster, cloak flew in the wind behind him, he turned off a side road down to a narrow road, then another little side road, mostly hidden by overgrown plants, he got to a rural parking lot, placed his bike down and walked a small distance to a little pizza van. The little old woman squinted at him then said loudly “the usual, my boy?” He nods, pulling out his wallet but she stops him “this is on the house, you look like shit” techno almost smiles “I feel like it too”. “How’re those brothers of yours?” Techno thinks then says “Wilbur is quieter than usual and Tommy is still noisy” she smiles “be thankful while you have them, son, it won’t be long when you all leave for somewhere else, then where will you be?” She hands him the plain cheese pizza, he didn’t know how to answer it “thank you ma’am” taking the pizza and walking away from the van down a little hill onto a rock. He looked out at the river before him, the city as a backdrop made if beautiful. It was like his own personal paradise. 

After finishing the pizza he sat for a few hours until the woman comes back from the truck “get home now, that father of yours will be worried sick” he hadn’t realised the sun was setting, “thank you for the pizza” he got off the rock and walked past her.

He then got on his bike looking out once more to the pond. and beginning to ride back. It was all fine until he got back onto the main road, he hadn’t even realised there was a honking car in front of him until it was beginning to collide with his bike. Throwing him to the side of the road, it didn’t stop to worry though, it just passed on by. He hadn’t known how long he had been on the floor but when he woke up it was pitch black, his bike looked pretty fucked but still rideable to home. He limped up and picked his bike up, he wasn’t to badly hurt, probably going to have a terrible bruise, he thought of his family, they probably didn’t notice he was gone, he debated going back to the pond again until daybreak and ask the nice woman to drive him home. But no he was going to face the soul breaking of ‘oh I thought you were home’. He got on his bike and started peddling, the agony he faced made him want to scream, but it was only a few minutes away. 

He got to his home and saw all the lights were off, he went to get the spare key but the door was already open. He looked at the clock and saw it was 2 am, clipping off his cape and hanging it back up he went into the kitchen and fished out of the fridge, picking out milk and a glass from a higher cupboard. 

He set the milk down, putting his hand over his mouth to yawn, but the light suddenly turned on, a very scared and a trying not to cry Phil stood in the doorway “I knew you said later but not 2 fucking am techno.” Phil tried not to raise his voice, not only that he swore at techno and in front of Tommy. He knew he fucked up but tried to play it off “just lost time” this just made it worse. “Go to bed Tommy, I’ll come to speak with you in a bit, ok?” The taller blonde nods and turns to his room. 

“Do you realise how worried I was?” Phil tried to make his voice sound tough yet it sounded like he was about to start sobbing, “Phil... I didn’t mean to I swear” “I know son, but got I thought the worse” Phil approached closer and put his hand on techno’s face “god did you get In a fight?” Phil said disappointingly “no, the car hit me, might need a new bike” Phil's face had alarms “god sake, why didn’t you start with that!” Techno shrugged “I’ll start running a bath, go apologise to Tommy for making him worried sick” techno nods, as Phil goes into a side room. 

Tommy’s room was on the first floor, whilst everyone else’s is on the second, only because Tommy couldn’t walk until he was 6, stubbornness mostly.   
Techno opens the door and saw Tommy on the bed cross-legged, with his hands on his face “hey bud” techno said awkwardly. Tommy rubbed his eyes quickly “were you crying?” Techno asks bluntly “no!” Tommy lies the redness in his and around was increasingly more noticeable. “Would you like a hug?” Tommy shakes his head then slows, then nods his head. 

Techno puts his shoulder supportingly, but Tommy grab on, “techno please don’t leave again” tom whispers pathetically. Techno stays silent. “Are you ready for bed?” He lets go finally “yeah”, techno nods and mumbles “goodnight toms”

Closing the door behind him Phil waits, “baths ready” he nods and reaches the room. he begins to unbutton his shirt and slide it off. Looking into the mirror he sees a massive bruise beginning to form, spreading like a disease. After a while he gets into the bath, not spending very long but enough to clean the dirt and mess off him. 

He left the bath and dawned his pyjamas. He left the room to meet Phil, on the sofa near the bathroom. “Hey Phil...” he hesitated and got Phil’s attention. “Can you do my hair?” Something he hadn’t asked in many years. “Sure, come sit,” he said as he pats the seat next to him. 

He gladly sits and brushes his hair back. “You think you’ll ever cut it?” As Phil takes a grasp on a chunk of hair in one hand and another in a different hand “probably” he began to braid until his back length hair was in a neat plat.

They sat in silence, now they both sat facing outwards until techno spoke up “dad.. do you love me?” He says bluntly. “What do you mean?” Phil says concerned “Jesus son, of course, I love you!” He stroked his hair, techno scooted up until, Phil had an arm around techno, holding him close. “ you are my pride son, ide dies before ide let anything happen to all of you”. 

“I’m sorry” techno hadn’t cried in years, why was he going to do it ow, and in front of his father. He wiped his eyes “it’s alright now”


	5. Chapter 5

Claustrophobia pt 2

Wilbur and techno had packed up most things to take home, Schlatt had agreed to cease fire until further notice. They road day and night until they got to the old shabby house, the garden was well maintained, the magnolias thriving, other patches were slowly overgrown, like from the side of his house. It had been thickly covered with ivy. Tommy would have tried to climb it, then break his legs. 

Wilbur had a sinking feeling in his heart when he saw their old home “Phil still lives here right” techno says half-jokingly from the well-tended garden. Wilbur gets off the horse, techno follows and raps the lead onto its harness them onto a steel pole. 

“So who is going to tell him?” Techno said. Wilbur knew it had to be him, he loved techno to bits but god was he blunt, like when he told Tommy his hamster was killed by an ally cat in full detail. Wilbur couldn’t help but smile now, “hey do you remember when he went in that phase where he would only dress in your cape?” He chuckles back and answers “To be honest I didn’t think ide that cape back.” Wilbur smiles and techno says another “and when he was convinced that you were a genius because you just had a calculator in your back pocket and checked it under the table. Wilbur laughed so hard, the door opened quickly.

It snapped them out of their daze to see their fathers gleeful eyes, he runs to them and tackles them both with a hug “oh where have you three been!” Three... 

He let go and studied both of theirfaces “look how you’ve grown!, I thought you’re gonna visit more when you left” he laughed slightly then looked around “where’s that boy of mine, god he must be a giant by now” he says as he peers behind them and then he stops glumly “where’s Tommy?” 

Wilbur’s face searches for words as techno looks away. “Come inside, I’ll make some tea” Phil turns and walked in their well-aged home. “Do we have to tell him?” Techno whispered, “He deserves to know,” Wilbur says as he follows.

The walls were coated in old photos, like when Wilbur played in his first talent show, or techno smiling wide, after losing three front teeth from a football match, and one of Tommy as a baby and another when he was around 7 and had worn techno’s crown and cape. 

There were others dotted around “so how long will you be staying with me boys?” Wilbur answer “a week or two”. Phil nods as he turns the old oven on, the water begins to heat. “Tea can wait, get your old rooms set up.” Techno grunts and goes upstairs whilst Wilbur stays by his dad “we did mean to visit, everything got so hectic” 

Phil nods patiently, right now wasn’t the time to hell him, he goes to the stairs and Climbs them until he gets to his old childhood room. It was untouched. There was a note on his bed, addressed to himself, it had a thick coat of dust layered on it. The door opens and techno’s there, with the same. “It’s his handwriting,” techno says. Wilbur slowly opens it up, many photos fall out, little momentums like coins or ribbons, such as the blue ribbon given for one of his music talent pageants, and photos of then Wilbur was around 5 and Tommy was still a baby. “I don’t think I want to open mine” techno laughs.

There was a small picture,crudely drawn on a crumpled piece of paper of him, Tommy, dad and techno. He folds it and stuffs I’m his pocket, lastly there was a piece of green cardboard, written down saying ‘press in case of emergency’ and a sellotaped contraption to it. 

“What about you?” Techno looks at it and shrugs “I’ll keep it for a rainy day” turning and leaving. “Kettles boiled!” Phil calls from downstairs. They both left and sat at the table. They all sat in their designated chairs. 

Wilbur had his hands in lap while Phil out a teacup in front of the both of his sons. “So, wheres Tommy,” Phil says solemnly, pouring a glass of his translucent tea. it smelt like jasmine and lavender. “Did you grow these, dad?” Techno says ignoring the question “Has something happened to him?” He said as he stares at Wilbur. 

“I need a moment,” techno says as taking his tea and leaving through the back door. 

“Wilbur you can tell me anything, it’s going to be fine” he smiles welcomingly with warm eyes and puts his hand on his supportingly “It's not okay dad, it’s never going to be okay again”. Wilbur starts to break, “What's happened to him, Will”. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. 

Phil stands up and turns to the kettle, he knew what had happened now, for a moment he was silent until Phil suddenly choked out a sob, covering his mouth in horror, in between heavy breaths, Phil says “Was it painful for him… to go?” turning his head silently. Wilbur nods his head, now putting his head in his hands. 

“I could have saved him, I just… if I of heard him sooner I could have saved him” Wilbur says silently. Phil lowers his head “Don’t blame yourself, Its not your fault”. Wilbur does a small but obviously uncertain nod. “Where will be buried?” His father asks quietly “Here or by the hill on his house”. 

“Can I see him?” Wilbur nods. 

“I’ll get techno and we’ll go soon, we can stay overnight and come home by dawn the next day”. They made their plan, Phil pocketed a small flask full of water. “Are you ready to go?” Wilbur says to his brother and father, both of them a nod.

Wilbur rides on his own horse, Phil and techno share the horse.

It took around 3 hours, They arrive at the gates of manberg. Techno hadn’t said anything for many hours. They entered the gates to find shocked stares at someone new in the open gates of manberg. “Fundy, wheres Schlatt? we need to talk with him” Fundy speaks quickly but clearly “Probably in the medbay with Tommy and bad” Fundy says unbothered, it stuck him strange as he wouldn’t be the slightest bit upset. “Thanks, Fundy”.

Fundy nods and turns around, writing notes about a building he was near, mumbling words vaguely. The three of them walk to the med area and see nobody sitting on the desk. but heard a voice saying “Remember this boy, forget anything those boys said to you. you belong to me now okay?” then an absent voice responding “Yes sir”. 

Phil basically runs to open the piece of material for privacy, He pulls it back to see a man in a business suit with long spieling horns and a devilish smile, starting back at… Tommy? 

This wasn’t Tommy, his skin was so grey and his eyes were replaced with a dull, lifeless dark grey, “Tommy!” Phil ignores this and pulls him into a tight and warm hug but tom’s arms didn’t wrap around like his dad like usual. 

He drew out of the hug and looked at his eyes. Tommy speaks quietly “Do I know you?” 


	6. Chapter 6

Going too far with a joke

They all sat in the living room, the colours being a dull yet pretty pastel, the only bright thing were the three men in bright clothing pissing about. 

“why must you pain me this way father?” Techno said dramatically. He was talking about an old memory from when techno was his only and youngest child. 

“And that's why you aren’t allowed sharp objects in the house anymore,”Phil said nervously but still laughingly. There was suddenly a clomping down the stairs than rustling in the kitchen then a loud groan “Daaaad there's no milk” Phil sighed and went to get up but Wilbur stopped him and whispered “play along”

Tommy peeked into the living room “Dad can I have some money to buy some?” Phil looked at Wilburbut Wilbur just looked past at techno and said “Do you got plans for tomorrow techno?” techno shrugs and Phil understands now and plays along with thejoke “I think we should maybe go out, like a park or something” 

“oo can I come?” Tommy says excitedly “Won’t Tommy want to come through?” Techno says cutting in the middle of when he was speaking. “God he's so annoying”. Tommy rolled his eyes and left with the door closed, they’re gonna get meaner if he sticks around for any longer.

He looked into his dad’s wallet on the si[de of the counter and fulled out a few coins. He pocketed them and opened the front door, he saw how badly it was pouring down and closed the door again going to get a coat, he then heard loud laughter from the living room, it was only natural for him to listen. He pressed his ear to the door and heard “His face was priceless, God he looked about he was going to cry” Wilbur said and his dad.. laughed? 

Usually, Phil would denounce making fun of him but just because they didn’t know he was there. “I think that's what he sometimes need, he's getting a bit *clingy*” No he wasn’t! , or at least that's what he thought he wasn’t being clingy. “God he's so annoying when he tries on my cape, I don’t want his greasy child hands on it!” techno says in disgust, he was being genuine “And that ‘Big man’ joke thing?” Phil giggled and Wilbur laughed at Tommy's badly done jokes. “Sometimes he just pisses me off so much,” Wilbur said “God why did you take him in too,” he said jokingly but Phil didn’t answer. He had heard enough. 

He climbed up the stairs quickly then slammed his door. “So he was listening” Techno grins, “Obviously he was, he’ll be over it by dinner,” their dad says calmly while getting up. “I’m going to start making dinner” 

Around 3 hours later it was Wilbur’s turn to collect his brothers from their rooms and downstairs to eat. Techno was already downstairs so he only needed to get Tommy. 

He knocked on his door and called his name but there was no response, “Tommy, dad told me to call you down for food” he says again, a small voice peak out and says “Not hungry” Wilbur rolls his eyes and goes to open the door yet it was locked “Unlock your door, Tommy before I get dad” Wilbur said patiently to his younger brother. 

The door swings open, narrowly missing Wilbur, Tommy with his head down so he couldn’t see his face walked past Wilbur and downstairs to collect his food “Hey tom” The older blonde says, “Take a seat” The food was on the table so he grabbed it and walked upstairs without another word, bumping into Wilbur on accident.

Tommy enters his room again and locks the door, He wouldn’t be seen as clingy if he wasn’t near anyone. He ate his dinner quickly and got ready for bed, around 4 hours earlier than usual too.

Around 2 hours in he got a knock from the door, Tommy unlocks the door and peaks it open to see his dad awkwardly standing there “Heya Tommy, why didn’t you sit with us?” Tommy looks at his mostly full plate and turns to his father and says “Wasn’t hungry” He went to close again but Phil shoves his foot between. 

“Listen, Tommy, we can talk whenever about anything ok?” Tommy nods and Phil unslots his foot from the door and before saying anything else the door closes and clicks shut. Tommy sat down and looked at the ceiling, how can be so unaware. 

Tommy soon fell asleep to another knock at the door byhis eldest brother now “Tommy get up and ready” He got up changed into his daily attire then unlocked his door, just to step out into the hallways and then downstairs, he saw His dad, Wilbur and techno waiting “You ready Tommy?” Phil says 

“I've made plans with tubbo,” Tommy says plainly “Oh you sure you don’t wanna come? were going to that ice cream shop you like” Tommy shrugs “I can go another time I guess” Phil nods “Enjoy your day then son” He smiles whilst piling his others outside. 

Obviously, that was a complete lie, He hadn’t talked to tubbo in a few days, let alone make plans with him. Tommy sat on the sofa wondering what he’d do all day. This was the price of being not clingy, Tommy yawned and found himself falling asleep, he had hardly any sleep, he closed his eyes was out almost instantly.

“God why did I take you in, Tommy you are everything your brothers aren’t, Your not going to be successful like Techno or talented like Wilbur” He saw his father saying “I sometimes wish I never found you, We’d be happy without you Tommy,” he said again.

“I’m ashamed to call you my brother Tommy, your just not funny, Or skilled!” his oldest brother said but then Wilbur spoke up “Aww you gonna cry?” He said mockingly “God Tommy, you really are pathetic”

Tommy woke up with someone shaking his arm, it was Techno “Bruhhh you dead or something? wake up” Tommy got up quickly and slinked off elsewhere while techno sat “Never told you to leave” as Tommy exits the room. 

He came into the kitchen to see Phil packing away shopping, “Oh hey Tommy, I got you some ice cream, I’ll give it to you later” Tommy stays quiet, “Why are you pulling that face for” He wasn’t pulling a face was he? He looked behind him and saw Wilbur was mocking him. when he turned back to Phil he was holding out ice cream. 

Tommy has had enough, He hits it out of his hand and shouts “I hate you, you’ll never be my dad!” He then pushes past Wilbur out of the front door. He took Techno’s blade and started riding down the road until he came to a small clearing, It was still pouring down with rain at that point, He dismounted the bike and left it on the soaking grass, he climbed up the only tree with built-in steps and sat on the small platform with roof quietly. He hugs his face to his knees as he feels tears threatening. He wasn’t sure how long he was sat there for, crying now. 

He felt pathetic and embarrassed “Tommy?” a familiar voice called out. He poked his head out of the little window seeing tubbo at the base “Can I come up?” He nods and he begins the climb. 

As he got there he sat infant of Tommy quietly, “So what happened?”. Tommy stayed quiet “Want me to ask my mom if you can sleepover?” Tommy shakes his head“I shouted a Phil”, “Yeah I know.. He’s worried about you Tommy” Tommy shrugs “I don’t care” Another lie 

“It was the first time I’ve seen him cry” Tommy was confused, tubbo had seen him cry countless times, he was the only one who he cries in front of but then he realised he was talking about Phil. “Why was he crying?” He asked dumbly “Why do you think tom?” Tubbo said blankly. 

“I don’t want to talk to them” Tubbo nods “Why not?” Tommy thinks then says “I said he would never be my dad” Tubbo looks away in surprise “Jesus Tommy”

“Tommy?” A voice calls out “you said where I was, didn’t you” Hesays to tubbo, tubbo says quickly “They’re your family, Tommy” 

Steps up the tree then poke ahead out, baring fluffy brown and thin glasses peek up saying “You made dad cry, Tommy” Wilbur says firstly then says He want you to go home”. 

Tommy bit his tongue “Also techno is mad you stole his bike” 

Wilbur climbs down and Tommy follows “I need to get home anyway” Tubbo waves while Tommy leaves.

Around a 14 minute walk of silence back to the house later, Tommy was the first to open the door to see a terrified Phil, He opens his arms for a hug but Tommy walks past them, It's almost funny how dense they are.

Tommy gets to his room, He begins changing into his pyjamas until a knock on the door rings through his ears “Tommy can we chat” It was techno. “One second” Tommy called out and finished changing, he opened the door, to see techno who had been… crying? Impossible.

He opens the door sceptically, letting techno in, then closing it after him “What is this about” Suddenly out of the blue techno raps his arms around Tommy, “Never do that again Tommy, ok? You were gone for 5 hours and no one knew where you were” His grasp got tighter “God, you had Phil a mess, Wilbur frantically searching all over and tubbo trying to call you.” 

“Let go of me” This was a guilty conscience, it’s almost surprising that techno could feel guilt “I didn’t think you were capable of showing emotions, or is it because if I tell people that you do they would just say that I’m annoying or clingy,” Tommy said in a spur.“What?” He had already forgotten. He felt so belittled, “Just get out of my room” “What did I do?!” Techno says argumentatively. “Get out!” Tommy pushes him back until he hits the door.

“God Tommy, fuck you” He leaves the room quickly after. Tommy throws himself on the bed until he forces his eyes shut, out of principle he wasn’t having dinner tonight, even though multiple times Phil knocked on his door asking for him to come down. 

A few days passed, he had wasted his time to sit and watch at his ceiling now, he had almost 13 missed called Tubbo, or that was the amount he had last time he checked. 

“Tommy, dinners ready” Phil’s voice came from the door weakly. “Can you come out here please?” he pleaded but Tommy didn’t respond, “I’ll just leave it with the other plates” He left it by a pile of a few hour pancakes. “Tommy, we love you,” he says quietly and walks from the door.

What a liar, He heard what he said and what the others said. maybe they’d be happier without him… yeah they would. You’ve been such a burden this entire time! Tubbo? Pity’s you. Techno and Wilbur? They have to be nice! they *are* his brothers and Phil felt obligated to care for you, just because he found him in the wood.

Tommy looked out the window, He had sworn it was daybreak just a few minutes ago, he looked at his clock to see it was 2:30 am.

Tommy stood up and opened his door. the plates had been cleaned up apparently, the hall was pitch black yet he still walked through it, though slightly scared, he saw at the bottom of the hall there was a little light from a creek in the door where the living room was set. 

He crept down the stairs slowly hearing the wood steps. they creaked and snapped. “Tommy?” A tired voice comes from behind, making him spin behind “Huh?” Wilbur holding a pillow and blanket in his old worn-out pyjamas “Why are you up” He says as he walks past tom and goes into the kitchen. “Come on” Tommy followed Wilbur, Wilbur opens the freezer door and pulled out an ice lolly and sat at the table “Why are you being so annoying lately?” 

“I’m sorry” Is the first thing that comes to his head “I didn’t mean to be” was the next to say “You’ve completely changed dad, do you realise how selfish you're being right now? Grow up Tommy, I expected way better from you” He says venomously, “It's not my fault” Wilbur rolls his eyes “What isn’t?” “That… I fucked up” 

“God you're dense, I’d of thought dad would have taught you better”, Tommy felt his cheeks go red and decided to stand up for himself. “Stop being so fucking mean Wilbur” Wilbur stands up and puts his eye lolly down and narrows his eyes at Tommy. “I regret ever telling dad you were over there sometimes” 

Tommy swung for Wilbur, hitting him in a quick and fast motion. Phil stumbles out of the room tiredly “What are you boys doing up so late?” Wilbur held his face where tom had swung. “He fucking punched me!” “Tommy, why’d you do that,” He says while turning on the lights and walking past Tommy to look at his slightly older’s sons face “Yep that's gonna bruise” he confirms to Wilbur. Phil passes Wilbur and opens a cupboard, his face is covered, he couldn’t see anything “Thanks tom” As Wilbur walks past his brother he hits his shoulder against his “Ow Wilbur!” Tommy says holding his shoulder as it stings “I hardly touched you”

Wilbur goes upstairs, now Tommy and Phil are standing alone, deafening quiet. he takes his head out and walks past him “Don’t stay up too late” he calls loosely. “Dad, Do you love me?” Phil kept walking, most likely because he was so sleepy he could hardly focus on walking upstairs, But how Tommy saw it was him ignoring him 

*He must hate you*

Tommy walks into the main area of the house and grabs his coat off the wool next to Wilbur’s. It was a bright red raincoat, He slipped on his brown boots and equipped his coat. then searched for the spare key under the plant pot, pulling it out soon after.

He unlocked the door and quietly closed it, it hammered down with rain violently, He stepped out and slotted the key through the door not bothering to lock it. He walked along the Street, deciding he would go to tubbo’s house. 

He put down his hood and stood in the middle of the road, feeling the rain run down his face, it felt nice, though he wished he would have heard the incoming truck that quickly floored him instantly, he stayed close to the ground as he felt it almost trample his body. 

His breathing was rapid and uneven, then nothingness. “Tommy” He hears a voice say now, “Someone shakes his leg as he begins to sit up, It was tubbo crouching down in front of him, “Is the main road so comfy you had to almost get killed for it!” He almost shouts “I’m sorry”. “What would Phil say!” he starts shouting now “I’m... sorry” Tommy breaks eye contact and tubbo speaks once more “What would I say to your family, that I found your corpse on the road!” Tommy covers his face as he begins to crack and his breath quivers.

Tubbo breaths, calming himself “I was so worried Tommy” He pulls Tommy into a hug, he hesitates for a second then he wraps his arms around his best friend tightly, sobbing into his shoulder “Please let me take you home, Tommy” Tommy nods and tubbo helps him up.

They walk down the road, until coming to his door “Want me to go in with you?” Tommy shakes his head “No thanks… thanks tubbo”. Tommy opens the door, to see the three in the kitchen. “glad to see you can join us”Wilbur says snarkily“Where have you been tom?” Phil says calmly “Out” leaving out the part where he nearly gets run out. 

“Sit down and eat then,” Phil says without looking at him. “I’m not hungry” Phil opens his mouth “You’re grounded, either way, just come sit with us” Phil puts his head in his hands”. 

Reluctantly he sits at the desk, Wilbur gives him a death glare as a dark purple bruise had formed on the side of his face. “So Tommy, what's going on with you”. Tommy shrugs “Nothing” Phil still not looking at him “I've always been patient with you tom, and the ways you repay me is to lie ?” Phil looks at him in the eyes, They were completely devoid of life and colour “I've sacrificed so much and you have always so selfish Tommy” Tommy opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out “I've always been there to listen to Tommy but recently you’ve just been looking for attention, The eldest speaks, then Wilbur “You’re not even the slightest bit self-aware are you?” “Tommy, you can’t stay here any longer”.

Everything goes black and Tommy jolts awake, basically upright. He gets up and walks downstairs to hear laughter in the kitchen “Oh hey Tommy” His father greets him with a bright smile. “Dad?” His voice trembled, he came face to face with him “Yeah, what's the matter?” He was flipping over some eggs until Tommy blurted out “Do you love me” Phil’s head jolted down at Tommy where he tilted his head to meet Tommy eye to eye. “Of course I do you idiot” He pulls him into a hug. “What would you think I didn’t?” 

“Bad dream I guess"


	7. Chapter 7

Hyperventilation

He looks around at his family, He rubs his knuckles nervously, his hands were sweaty, Wilbur had his nose in a book whilst Techno sharpened his favourite blade, and Phil braided his hair, He blinked rapidly “You alright Tommy?” Techno said calmly, not moving his eyes off his blade “mhm” Tommy’s voice cracked which made Wilbur childishly smiled. “Leave him alone Wil,” Their dad said absently mindfully, “I’m going out for a walk” Tommy gets up and exits quickly. He leaves through the back garden, he guessed Phil was looking out of the window from the living room.

Tommy goes down a little overgrown path that Phil said to not go down, The grass was as green as ever and smelt like it was freshly cut even though when stepping in the grass itself his foot basically disappears “oi Tommy!” Instinctively he began to run, It had led down to a little Forrest area, “Tommy it's dangerous down there!” Phil screamed He slowed down, catching his breath, he walked backwards until he fell back and felt sharp blades clamp onto his leg, He let out an ear-deafening scream, His heart began thumping rapidly as he shouted in agony, blood begins to pool out. “Dad help!”

He lays back wide-eyed and feels the blood rush to his head, his breathing was unattainable, his heart beats rapidly, he feels tears begin to flood himself with fear and sees a blurry outline of green. Either the grass or his father.

He closes his eyes and lets the sound of blood rushing take him.

.


	8. Chapter 8

OD

Tommy stumbles downstairs, yawning sleepily “What's the matter Tommy, can’t sleep?” Techno says quietly. He nods vacantly, Techno walks to the stairs and looks up and around checking no-one was watching, then back at the kitchen “Don’t tell Phil, he’ll kill me” Techno opens afar, out of reach shelf and takes a little rattly bottle and reads the words. He opens the bottle and two small white oval pills fall out. Tommy put his hands out and techno dropped them into his hand.

“No more though” He put the lid back on the bottle. “Goodnight Tom,” Techno says quietly and walks upstairs. He walks upstairs leaving Tommy in the kitchen. Tommy runs a glass of water, popping the pills in his mouth, he gulps water. 

he follows Technoblade’s steps loosely up to the second floor. He soon got to his bed and hit the pillow with his head he was instantly out cold. 

f

He woke up early hours of the morning feeling refreshed and that it had been the best sleep he’d had in a very long time. He got out of bed and opened the door, walking down the stairs spotting techno frying something that sizzled loudly.   
  
Without even turning he spoke in a soft monotone voice “Your up early”, Tommy stands by him, looking at the pan seeing him frying eggs. “Can I have some?” he looks up at him lovingly, he makes eye contact with his younger brother briefly, trying to resit *the eyes*; *the eyes* usually mean Tommy trying to get what he wants and usually it worked “hhhhh fine” Techno gave an elongated sigh then gave in to the blondes childish like manners. “wOO free food!” Tommy stands by techno excitedly.

“For some bacon and toast, your very excited” Tommy smiles then speaks “Dad’s good at cooking but you do cook most days for a reason” he laughs. “Oi watch your mouth, or I’ll give you what Wilbur makes” Tommy turns, the thought of having to eat the mess Wilbur concocts in the kitchen makes his stomach churn. “I made one bad steak and this is what I get, a lifetime of regret” Wilbur sleepily says behind from his father then into the kitchen where the table sat.

“Why are you up so early Tommy?” Phil says innocently while begging to get the things from the fridge to do his own batch of cooking. Techno looks down at him in the corner of his eyes where Tommy just notices and lies on the spot “Had a good night sleep, I think” 

Phil smile and turns his head “I’m glad you're starting to get out of the nightmares Tommy” Tommy nods turning back to the eggs techno was putting on a plate for Tommy “Yeah me too” Tommy hadn’t thought of it,He’d gone downstairs to get a glass of water, mostly because of a nightmare he had about his family then got the small pills from techno, no nightmares at all…

Techno hands Tommy the plate begrudgingly “Leach” Techno says under his breath.

The day goes on, their antics getting them in trouble with the neighbours and Phil having to apologies relentlessly, nightfell and Tommy laid awake, eyes wide open as he watches the ceiling 

a few sleepless nights but finally Tommy gave into the though: 

*You know what would help? those pills that techno gave you*

Tommy snuck out his room, creeping down the stairs until he comes to the kitchen, he hops onto the counter and opens up the cabinet, he pulls out the first thing he puts his hands on. “looks about right” he says quietly” He clicks the bottle open, he pours a few, 2 or 3 on his hand and gulps them, they had a weird taste but closed the lid and put it on the shelf and closed the cupboard door close.

He hopped off again and went to the stairs and put his hand on the bannister and started feeling incredibly dizzy, He let go and swayed into the living room where he crumbled on the nearest sofa, he fell asleep instantly.

He wakes up by Wilbur shaking his arm “Wake up dude, its 2 pm” Tommy sat up, groggily. As he became accustomed to the surrounding he realised the sudden crunch in his stomach that made him jump and start twisting the bathroom door widely then banging the door whilst covering his mouth but be quickly decided it was futile so he moved into the kitchen, shoving past His dad into the back garden, He got to a wall out of sight of the others and crouched down, spilling up anything in his stomach he had left from the night before. 

Phil poked his head out and absently said “Tommy, watch it!” then noticing his child in distress he quickly outs down his rag he used to clean and run out to the garden to make sure he was okay. 

He patted his back supportingly “It must be a bug, Has tubbo got sick recently?”

Tommy sits with his eyes closed heaving for a moment, until the next wave of nausea hits him, making Phil move all the hair out of his face and patting him on the back, Techno poked his head out of the door, seeing Tommy crouched over and Phil comforting him.

Techno had a sinking feeling on what had just happened, he sticks his head back in and a little while later, Tommy comes back in the house, a gross shade of pale white had drained the colour from his face, Phil trailed behind “Go lay down on the sofa, I’ll be in later with a drink”.

Tommy wandered off into the other room, Phil picked up the rag and begins to scrub again, he speaks openly in the room but techno knows he's in for a baulking. “I know its weird, Tommy had the same reaction of techno when you got into the medicine cabinet and ate some pills,” He said. “I'm going to see if Tommy is ok” 

Techno wanders into the living room to see Tommy curled on the sofa, Techno puts his hand on Tommy's forehead, he was burning up, he sat by him, almost automatically Tommy's head rested on techno’s lap, now he was trapped, he wasn’t going to move, he just had to sit there, very still. 

He studied the boy, he was so pale now, sickly and deathly, he started fiddling with tom’s slightly curly hair, He had always wondered how he kept it so fluffy, and even now it was incredibly soft. 

He played with his hair for a while until their dad came in where he puts his hand away, “Trapped are you?” he says jokingly. Techno nods and cracks a smile “I’ll be here for eternity”.

After hour upon hours of conversation Phil announces he will go to bed “Your sure you don’t want to move”, techno looks at him and says “Its the best he's slept in awhile I think” Phil nodded, and patted the shoulder of techno supportingly on his way passed and then patted Tommy on the arm. “Goodnight boys” He flicked off the lights and techno closed his eyes, he basically fell asleep within seconds.

A few hours into Tommy's peaceful slumber he opens his eyes to see sleeping techno above him, he slips off him and stumbles to the kitchen, what his thought track was, if medicine was to make him not ill, he could just take some pills and be fine in the morning. 

He lent on the side on the table to get to the top cabinet, he pulls down at least four packets of pills, He takes 2 or three of each at throws them into his mouth, he’d be found by the morning. He lies back down by techno, turning his almost restful night he wakes up, he feels so cold yet hot, without attempting to hide he was awake, he lent over feeling a wave of nausea overcoming him, as he quickly got up, he accidentally woken up techno. Tommy ran to the bathroom and heaved into the toilet, Techno went to the door and peered in, it didn’t click, so he just went into the kitchen to get him some water after he had thrown up, but he had noticed some packets on the counter, he looked at them and thought nothing of them until it clicked… Oh god, Techno dropped the water and began to run up the stairs and pounded on Phil's door as the dread sets in, He opens the door and sees techno's terrified stare, something he’d seen little of now, but he knew instantly something was wrong, if not with him with Tommy.

Phil ran down the stairs searching to where Tommy could be, concluding that it had to be the bathroom, he clumsy fell over his feet, spotting the pills from the kitchen and furthering his panic, he came to a haltering stop to find Tommy uncontrollably shaking on the floor, He was curled up into a ball.

It was obvious his father was terrified and didn’t know what to do. “What do we do”, “Get tubbo, he’ll know” Techno quickly runs out of the room into the hall than outside, presumingly to fetch the closest kind of person who’s near enough to a doctor. 

Phil held Tommy, picking him up and taking him into the living room onto the sofa, Tommy had his eyes shut tightly as he writhed in pain, Tubbo bursts into the room looking for Tommy in distress, techno follows behind, out of breath from trying to keep up with the other’s boys speed. 

He sits by Tommy and asked Techno “Has he thrown up” Techno hesitates and nods “So the medicine is out of his system then, We need to keep giving him water to flush out everything” Techno turns and gets a large jug of water and a glass. 

Tubbo sits Tommy up, Tommy has his eyes open slightly at tubbo and whispers “Tubbo?” confusedly “I need you to drink this water Tommy”. Tommy nods gently. Phil was watching helplessly as his son is on death's door. 

Tubbo holds Tommy's head and the other side of the glass where Tommy held, helping him drinking the water. This continues until he finishes his first glass, “Did you really not know any other kind of doctor?” Phil shook his head “I’m more close to an animal doctor than a person doctor”. And he wasn’t even a proper vet yet, tubbo helped Tommy put down the glass, Wilbur walked downstairs and peered in “What the fuck?” He said half asleep, The middle child came in and sat on the sofanext to the one that Tommy was sitting on “Whats happened to Tommy” 

“Ate too many pills,” tubbo said while looking at his best friends pale sleeping face, “idiot” Wilbur says out loud and lies down, deciding he was gonna nap here. Techno sat by the foot of Tommy while tubbo sat on the floor by Tommy while Wilbur and Phil sat on the other, the all except tubbo fall asleep, Tubbo just watched his friends movements, until he stops moving. Wait… why was he stopping to move “Tommy” he whispers, while lightly shaking up, to hear a faint noise but nothing comes out. He shakes him a bit more intensely now “Tommy wake up” Deciding he was going to give him another glass of water, “Tommy!” He sits up and begins shaking, this wakes up techno. Tubbo picks up Tommy's hand waiting for it to have a bit of grab back but it was completely limb.

Tubbo drags Tommy onto the floor and searches for a heartbeat or any breathing, He listens to his heartbeat but could find nothing,He presses down his chest and hopes for anything, Around the twelfth press he listens and finds nothing, Phil and Wilbur were asleep still, but techno was sitting by Tubbo.

This continued until tubbo had tears of desperation, Techno couldn’t bear to see it anymore, he held tubbo back, he knew it was futile and deep down tubbo also did, after a small struggle to get to Tommy he sank into technos chest, leaning into him sobbing loudly, techno tightened his grip and he felt warm streams begin to make there way from his eyes to his cheeks. “Techno why are you crying” a voice comes from him. tubbo let's go and look at his friend and instantly goes in for a hug, He holds his best friend close to him, can’t barring the thought to lose him, Techno wipes his eyes dry and smiles “You prick, you made me cry” techno laughs, tubbo lets go of him briefly and techno ruffles his brother's hair, but Tommy, weakly hugs his brother, “I’m glad your okay Tommy”.

“Techno?” He looks around and sees Tommy lying on the floor still “Techno what do we do” tubbo says. Techno looks at his eyes and sees his brother “Tommy?”

“What?” He snaps into reality he realises where he is, the medicine cabinet open and him about to pull out the sleeping medication but he simply puts it back and closes it “How about we have some tea and talk” Techno starts to turn on the kettle and looks back at Tommy, for a second he thought he saw the sickly boy on the carpet in the living room. then blinked and saw Tommy happily sitting down waiting for a glass of tea. “Tommy” techno says suddenly “Yeah?”. He looks back at his brother and says “I do dumb shit because I love you ok? and if you tell the others I said that I love you I will make your school like a hell” Tommy smirks and says “Going soft big man?” Techno thinks and turns back to the orange kettle and speaks “It seems so”


	9. Chapter 9

Stutter (Techno)

“Get ready for schoolboys!” their father shouts from the other room, A young boy with pointy ears slowly piles the books into his bag, he yaws sleepily, His younger brother stand next to him, he hums a small tune and bends his knees to the tune joyfully and speaks up “C’mon techno, dad says its time to go” the shorter brunet whines, drawing out the sigh. “I’m g-g-g-oi-ng a-as fas-st as i - I can” He spit out.

He closes up his small green bag and slinks it on his bag. He holds his hand out and his shorter brother smiles and takes it. Techno leads him into the kitchen, a little babbling blonde toddler. sits in a high chair, their father wipes his hands on his apron and takes it off, folding it and putting it on the table. 

“You boys ready?” Techno nodded, Wilbur copied him joyfully, “Great” He smiles and picks the toddler from the high chair, he stumbles a first then goes over to the marginally taller boys, now ready for school. Techno puts his hand out for him as well, Tommy takes it and smiles widely. Techno opens his mouth to greet him but couldn’t be bothered. Phil leads them outside, them trailing behind them, he picks up Tommy, holding him close to his chest, “Techno I’ll walk with you for the first week of the new term but after that, you gotta remember your way, okay?” Techno hesitates but wouldn’t fight back, He nods back at his dad. 

He pats his shoulder, after a few minutes of walking they come to an old building, a gate around it, Phil stood by the gate with Tommy, he crouched and Tommy turned, “Bye boys, Wilbur remember to focus, and Techno..” He gives a smile “Give 'em hell” He smiles and Tommy gives them a wave. Techno let go of Wilbur’s hand turns to the gate. Wilbur follows behind, Phil turns and walks home with Tommy, walking beside him.

Techno looks around for his small group of friends. He finally finds them and stands close to him, they stare at him coldly. “What do you want freak” A boy about his height and wearing a green jumper says, “HH-Heyyy” He says “G-G-G-go away pig” Another joins in, this time wearing a blue shirt. Techno’s cheeks go red. “W-W-Wha-t di-d-d i doo?” he searches around their faces “Why are you so weird”.

Techno stands back and walks away, he stands by the steps and looks at his feet, He hears some laughing from the group that made him feel worse. Finally, he hears the bell. He quickly gets to the door, it opens as he approaches, a jolly face above him greets him “Heya techno, hows your weeks been for you?” Techno shrugs and walks passed.

Later in the day, it was lunchtime, what he had usually of done was sit with his friends but they don’t seem too *Friendly*. Techno decided the best thing to do was to find a nice area in the sun in the back of the school. 

He found some steps on what looked to be the back of the kitchen door, it smelt awful back there yet he’d quickly forget it if he ignored him enough. “Freak!” As techno took a bite of his sandwich as a cocky voice. Suddenly three slightly older boys stood infant of him “Why won’t you sit with us” he says sadly but in a sarcastic way. 

“L-l-leave m-m-me al-l-one c-c-c-laaay” Techno puts his sandwich in his mouth whilst getting up. he puts his bag on and suddenly clay takes the sandwich from the boy's mouth and throws it on the ground. Techno felt upset but just walked away accidentally hitting one of clay's sudden goons, George. 

Techno goes into the main area of the playground. he looks around for Wilbur, he wouldn’t mind if he hanged around them for awhile yet was nowhere to be seen. Clay, George and lastly nick stand by him and George opens his mouth “F-F-Freak, why did you push me” He said getting closer but techno didn’t open his mouth.

“Stop being such a weirdo and talk like a normal person” George shouted, getting the majority of the children attending. Techno pushes him away but George sees this as a challenge and pushes him back, it begins to escalate when George further tries to get a reaction “are you g-g-g-gonna cry?” He laughs. Techno hits him, then George kicks him, making techno fall but drags George down. 

They begin wrestling in the mud, He feels something tear by his ear, but techno overpowers and gets on top and begins hitting with all his strength, George was screaming in terror and everyone was staring until a teacher comes over and pulls techno off him and another collects George off the floor. 

Techno sees Wilbur, on the verge of tears in the corner of his eyes. making him feel terrible. He now sat in the principles office, he got cleaned up, he had gained a large scrape on his arm and a few scratches on his face, but more noticeably his ear must have gotten caught on something or by George's strength a small chunk of his sizeable pointy ears now missing. 

The principal sat across him, techno had his head hung, but the principal kept eye contact “What happened techno? I thought George was one of your friends?” Techno shrugs. “I see we won't be getting anywhere with this today, we’ll send you home for the next 2 days, we’ve already called your father.” Techno kept his head down, the short-haired man with a pair of thick glasses looked at him patiently and with pity, he opens his drawer’s draw and takes out a few fresh muffins. 

“Freshly made, would you like one?” he picks one up and gestures it out, techno hesitantly spoke “thha-a-ank y-y-you” He smiled “No problem, if anyone gives you any trouble because of that stutter, do tell me though” He smiles and gets up and opens the door “I’ll see you soon” Techno gets up and bites into the muffin. 

Phil sat in the waiting area, a thin shade of white, finally seeing techno and standing up, it was obvious he was seething with anger but wasn’t going to shout. “Let's go,” he says sternly. techno follows his behind and watches him walk out of the school.

They were walking down an untamed street until Phil said: “Want to tell me what happens?” He tried to hide his anger but techno still shook his head. “that was rhetorical techno” they got to the house.before Phil could tell him to sit in the kitchen, techno was already running up to the stairs to his room, hearing the door slam made it sure he’d give him 10 minutes to cool off.

Techno sat on his bed, he took off his bag and bit into the muffin again, he felt the sudden pang of guilt, maybe he had overreacted… it wasn’t such a big deal was it?. a few minutes of him staring into space the door creeks open. 

“I got some juice” he puts the juice box on the side of the table by technos bed. “Why did you beat up that boy techno? he was your friend” Techno struggled and opens his mouth but he just crumbles and his dad instinctively picks him up and onto his lap, techno automatically shoves his face into his father's clothes, muffling his quiet sobs, Phil felt his heart drop when he saw his hear and made techno pull back and ask “Does it hurt?” He pointed to his ear and he shook his head and wiped his eyes “t-t-they w-w-we-re s-s-s-so m-me-mean” Phil hugs him again, stroking his hair, calming him slowly “shhh its fine now”


	10. Chapter 10

Movie night

Tommy ran down the stairs excitedly, he had an armful of his collection of movies, He gets to the living room and piles them down on the carpet in front of one of his brothers, Tommy sits clunky down on the carpet and smiled “Which one do we watch?” Wilbur scans over them and points at an old copy of Cinderella, the DVD case all discoloured and wrinkled. Tommy stuck his tongue out in disgust “Gross” Wilbur rolls his eyes and looks over some more “How about that fox one?” Tommy pointed at one that had a dog and a fox on the front cover “Not again, Dad will start crying” Wilbur whined, Tommy remembered vaguely of his father burying his face in a pillow and techno prodding him to know what's wrong. “Maybe not then”.

“How about….. Mulan?” Wilbur shrugs and finally agrees “Fine then”. Wilbur picks it up and opens the box, pulling out the DVD and slotting it in the player, it had a ‘play’ button, anticipating for it to be used. Wilbur went into the kitchen and watched by the table as their dad Phil and Techno stand in the kitchen. “When you hear it begin to pop don’t worry it means its cooking”. Techno nods as he looks at the pot that was hidden from Wilbur by Phil. 

“We picked the film daad” Phil turns to face his middle child “Great, popcorns almost done, do you got all your blankets and other things?” Wilbur shakes his head and begins to head upstairs to raid the guest bedroom of the pillows. 

Tommy begins to pile up a pillow fort, from the cushions from the sofa and blankets for the roof, the back was partly open, The three overs came in slowly, Phil had two bowls of popcorn, he placed the first one on the little side table next to the long table then scorched down and slotted the bowl into a small hole “Thank you!” Tommy said nicely.

Wilbur slid in the back of the fort and basically forced Tommy to share, They all collectively sat down and cuddled up, Phil pressing play on the film, the title screen now showing in bold letters MULAN.


	11. Chapter 11

People pleasing

Tommy sat on the edge of the small edge, he sat near the bench but didn’t sit on it, his back pressing against it. This is the freest time he had for a few months or so. He felt his starting to close, he was so close to dosing off when he heard a loud voice go “Tommy!” Tommy sat up looking around for the voice seeing Wilbur cycling on his bike. Tommy stood up, dusting off his legs and approached his brother. “Heya”. Without a hello, Wilbur already started to ask “I need you to get some groceries from downtown, do you think you could do it? I said I'd hang out with some of my friends”. Tommy looks down and behind where he was sitting and slightly sighed then looked up at his brother and smiled “Sure!” 

“You’re a lifesaver Tommy” Wilbur hands his brother a few notes and a piece of paper. “There's the list, Thanks again” Wilbur quickly hopped on his bike and then was off again. 

Tommy stuffed the money in his pocket When he started helping out when people asked him to it felt great but now he just feels like they’re empty compliments from his family. Tommy starts to make his way downtown, hopping onto an empty bus, sitting on the plastic chairs at the back. He watches from the window as buildings pass, Around ten minutes of riding the bus he got off, Downtown had always been busier.

The streets swarmed with people, exotic spices filled the air so maybe this wasn’t so bad?. He got off the bus and navigated through the crowd, He found himself wandering down a smaller ally, Wilbur said he was only to go down here when he was with him but he was grown enough now. Anyways he’d remembered all of the ‘Wilbur short cuts’ around the city.

He ducked down through the gate which leads him into a less crowded space, the most common shop on the streets where smoky cafes and small food shops. Tommy went in a few and looked at his list, at the bottom it had something scribbled in different handwriting, he popped into the last one, thanking the seller then walked down the lesser-known pier. He walked down the long road, sitting on the bench and looked out to sea, it wouldn’t matter if he was here for a few minutes. 

He was hypnotised by the sparkly water, the weather had been great that day too. He got up again, checking his phone seeing it was almost 7 PM made his heart scatter for a second, he got up quickly. He knew that there was a bus stop near him somewhere…

He saw a bus pulling up just ahead of him, he sped walked to it, The bus driver almost missed him, if it wasn’t him sticking his hand to stop the doors closing he would have missed it for sure. He steps in and hands the man behind the glass a five-pound note, and walks to the back of the bus, sitting down with his bag at his feet. 

His journey home was unsatisfyingly boring, All he had too was walk home now, The bus stopped where he got off, he picked his bag up and got off, thanking the bus driver quietly. He made his way up the hill when he looked over to the left of him, seeing the local park and his brother and three other people next to him. He starts to greet them when he hears his brother say “Yeah, he's such a loser, If I asked him nicely he would cut his hand off” The four laughed when Wilbur opened his mouth again “A total pushover, He’s lucky he's so damn useful”. 

Tommy turned around, feeling crushed and continued to walk home. He opened the door and went into the kitchen seeing Phil already there, turning on the kettle “Hey Wilbur got the shopping?” He turns and to his shock he sees Tommy holding the bags “Oh did you get them?” Tommy puts them on the table and Phil feels something off. “Tommy, are you alright” The short blonde hangs his head and whispers “Yeah..” Phil wraps his arms around him “Whats happened son?” Tommy broke down in his father's arms. 

He finally let's go and wipes Tommy's face, Go sit down and I’ll make you a snack” Tommy nods and sits outside on the grass, it was nice a warm, sun still was brightening the sky but was begging to set. 

“Hey” Techno is suddenly appeared behind Tommy “You n-need to stop zoning out, it's a g-g-great way to sneak up on people,” Techno says. Tommy pats next t him, inviting techno to sit with him; He complied and sat next to him. Tommy rested his head on his shoulder. “Soo what hap-p-pend?” Techno said awkwardly “I think I’m just tired” Techno nods “Of any o-ones s-s-shit?” Tommy laughed but it died into silence quickly. “Hey boys!” Phil came out the door, Tommy looked behind and saw him holding three bowls. He sits on the opposite of Tommy, He first hands the bowl to techno, then to Tommy and sat contently with his own. 

It was just a bowl of heat up macaroni but Tommy still ate enthusiastically, “You guys having a party without me” Tommy’s voice sinks as he sees Wilbur smiling. “Your dinner is in the microwave wil!” Wilbur holds up a thumb and pokes his back in then out almost instantly. He sat by Phil cheerfully. Tommy took a social recline, It stung him to see Wilbur not even have a guilty conscious about what he said. When there was a dip in the conversation he took the chance to begin to get up and say “I think I might head to bed, I’m getting sleepy” He took his bowl inside and put it into the sink. He got upstairs and flumped onto the bed, he took a deep breath and sighed loudly. 

He was out cold as soon as his head hit the pillow. He woke to someone shaking him, he sat up and saw Wilbur “Hey, Do you mind doing my chores today? there's concert said I go to.” Wilbur waits eagerly for his response “But you said you would hang out with me today…” Wilbur rolled his eyes and groaned in disgust “Fine then, if you're going to be like that when you need something don’t ask me” As he goes to leave Tommy says “Wait” Wilbur turns quickly, hiding his grin “I’ll do it” Wilbur leaves and shouts “Thankkksssss tommmm” 

He said he’d hang out with him and tubbo today… Oh, he was gonna miss hanging out with tubbo. He felt that sinking feeling again. It would be the seventh time this month he had missed out. He lied back and picked up his phone, starting to ring up his friend. He answers.

“Hey, Tommy, what do you need?” Tommy felt awful. “Can we reschedule?” Then the click of a hangup, he looked at the phone and realised tubbo hand hung upon him. He buried his face in his pillow. “Ughhhhhh” This was such a pain in the ass.

Tommy got up and begin to go downstairs, He sees no one in the kitchen which is a good sign, he looks at the list of chores needed to be done. It took around 4 hours to get it all done, by the time he was finished he was beat, He picked up his phone and called tubbo again, the phone rang for a while then picked up, almost like he was debating picking it up. “Hey tub, are you still up for hanging out?” Tubbo sighed “I’m busy right now, Because you decided that you would overwork your self I was gonna trade my day off with next Tuesday, so no Tommy, I’m not free”. there was silence after that then Tommy said quietly “I’m sorry” tubbo spoke   
“I know, I’ll come to knock for you later, we can go down to the park, okay?” Tommy in response makes an agreement noise. 

He hangs up, Tommy puts his phone in his pocket and goes into the living room. He flops onto the couch falling asleep instantly. “Tommy wake up” He sees Techno, “D-do you think you c-c-could do me an f-favour?” Tommy smiles and says “depends”. “Phil asked me to grab some cat food for the strays, can you do it” Tommy got up and said “Wheres the money for it?” Techno hands him a ten-pound note “Be back later” And then we were gone, down the street. As he was going into the shop he had a realisation, he had forgotten to wait for tubbo, he was at square one again, he checked his watch and saw he would have gotten off shift around 10 minutes ago. 

He picked up a few cat food boxes and placed them on the counter, he gave the woman the counter the bill and picked up the boxes, quickly jogging to his house, he opened the door and saw techno poking his head out of the kitchen “just missed tubbo, he looked disappointed too.” Tommy dropped the boxes by the door then starts to speed walk over to tubbo’s home. But on the way there he decided to take a detour and go down to the park. He saw tubbo sitting there, on the bench with a little basket. He stands in front of him “I’m so sorry, I am tubbo” Tubbo stands up, “Have I done something wrong? Ever time I want to hang out you’re always busy, Are you sure you're not just avoiding me?” Tommy looks at his friend's eyes, they weren’t angry like he expected but more sad and disappointed “No, sometimes the guys just need me to help out” Tubbo sighs and says “It's getting out of hand Tommy” “I’m sorry” “Don’t be sorry, just say no next time they ask something from you” Tommy nods and he hears a voice behind them “Hey boys” It was Wilbur with two of his friends trailing behind. “I thought you were to a concert tonight” Wilbur shrugs, Tommy realised he had lied too. “Do you think you can tell dad I went to stay with fundy tonight? I and the guys are gonna go to a few bars” Tubbo looks at Tommy and Tommy says “No” hesitantly “Ugh fine, I won’t help you next time you need help Tommy, no matter what it is” 

Wilbur walks away but instead of how Tommy is supposed to feel the feels gross and unreliable “Just this last time, then no more” Wilbur laughs “Whatever you say tom” Tubbo looks at him with annoyance “You were doing so well” He picks up the basket and begins to leave, He says to Tommy before leaving “Call me when you aren’t being a pushover”.

Tommy went home and rested his head on his arms in the kitchen, he listened to his father hum peacefully, He had explained to him and Phil boded acceptingly. “What do you want for dinner?” Tommy makes a not understandable noise, “An ‘nghnnn’ coming up” he said jokingly but he did open his pantry and take out a can of tomato soup “Soup?” “Sounds good”.

“Are you even hungry?” Tommy makes a negative noise and Phil puts it aside “Tommy are you okay? You’ve been acting a little strange resonantly.

Tommy felt drifted away into sleep, He woke up again, probably the same night by Wilbur, He had a grin on his face “Thanks for covering” He patted his shoulder and left, leaving Him exhausted.

The next week was similar but he hadn’t talked to tubbo yet, he felt something angry when he saw Wilbur now, he had heard him talking about him again, it so happened he was to snap today, They all sat eating their breakfast when Wilbur asked him “Can you do my laundry today Tommy, you always do it the best”, Techno nodded and said, “M-Mine too”. Tommy shook his head, techno shrugged and mumbled “okay” But Wilbur was gonna keep prodding “Please? it’ll only take 20 minutes “I’m not gonna do it”. “Just do it, Tommy, It won’t take long, you're just being lazy” Tommy shouts at him “Do it yourself then!” Phil is taken aback but firstly tells Wilbur off for nagging then turns to Tommy “Go to your room for a bit, I’ll come to speak without” Tommy gets up and storms off. 

Phil follows behind him, and then into his room “What was that?” he said with concern in his voice. “I’m just tired”. Tommy began to rub his eyes and he feels his tear ducts begin to weaken. Phil sits next to Tommy on the bed and pats him on the back. “It's okay, just tell me what's wrong” Tommy buries his head in his chest again, He didn’t mean to but he accidentally fell asleep but Phil just stayed still, until he thought of a way to get him down and tuck him in. But it was nice for a bit. just hearing his son’s slow breathe. 

It was comforting to know he was okay for at least right now, Techno pokes his head seeing Tommy wrapped around him, “Is he okay?” Phil nods and techno nods, leaving the room. He hoped he was okay, He was going to ask him tomorrow what happened either way, but he’d let him have a restful moment, just for a little while.

Part 2

Tommy woke upon his father's arm, Phil must have fallen asleep when he did. He got out of his fathers to grasp and walks downstairs, As he's passing the small white clock on the wall, he squints at the time it was around 8 am, or at least that's what he read when he gave it a passing glance. 

He saw Wilbur cooking in the kitchen, “What monster are you creating?” Tommy stood by him and stared at the pan “Wilbur... I’m almost impressed” He looked down at a plate of burnt eggs. “Shut up Tommy” He laughed and playfully nudged him. “Did you enjoy hanging out with your friends?” Wilbur hesitates and then states “Yeah, of course”. 

“Why did you say such mean things about me wil?” He looked up at his older brother. “Tommy what are you talking about, I haven’t said anything about you” For a minute he questioned himself “But I heard you, with my own two ears”. Wilbur rolls his eyes and looks down at his brother “Why do you have to be so annoying Tommy, you are honestly telling lies” Tommy looks down at the pan and says “Your eggs are burning”. Wilbur responds with a quiet “oh shit” And sightly pushes Tommy away to get to the plates.   
Once he grabs one he slides it onto his plate then picking out the *almost* perfect toast from the toaster. Tommy opens the fridge and pulls out some milk, placing it on the side. “Are you hanging out with your friends today?”. Wilbur swallows the mouthful of toast and clumsily says “Yup”. 

“What a c-c-coins-c-incidence” Techno says suddenly from behind “Where do you come from!” He turned to techno with a surprised gasp. “You shall never know” He opens the cupboard and then a bowl, he pours the unbranded plain box into the bowl, then using the milk Tommy had gotten, finished the bottle, throwing it away “Hey, I was gonna use that!”. “Sucks to s-s-suck” Tommy sighs and sits at the table and puts his head on the top and sighs “Do you mind doing something special for me Tommy?” Tommy looks at Wilbur with a confused glare. “I’ll come to show you” Wilbur gets up and drags Tommy along. 

He took him out of the house and down a small dirt path coming off the road, He opens his phone and presses a few things, he puts it to his ear. “Hey Fundy, Are you three there?” A muffled voice comes from the other side. “Great to hear it, we’ll be down there shortly”. 

They keep walking for another few minutes until three people are seen, standing next to a barbwire fence. “Hey, guys” He waves, They all great him back and stand next to each other “What are we doing here Wilbur?”. Wilbur smiles, He points into the fenced-off area “See that green hoodie over there?” He points to a flag pole where a lime green thing blows in the wind on top of the pole. “Yeah?” He pats the blonde's shoulder “Go get it for me” Tommy does a double-take at Wilbur.

“But it says no trespassing Wilbur” Tommy pleads but Wilbur says “Pshh it doesn’t matter, nobody comes here anyways, and anyways you’d be doing me a huge favour.” Tommy reluctantly nodded “Great!, go through there” Wilbur points at a small hole “Nobody else can get through it” Tommy gets on his knees and begins to crawl through, he walks through the thick Forrest, but then realises there are very active cameras, be begins to cover his face yet in the distance from behind him he hears distant laughing. 

It's only going to take a few minutes, he can come back, be mad at him later. Tommy sees the flag pole so near yet hears “Hey, how’d you get in here!” Tommy’s heart sinks as in the corner of his eye he sees a security guard. Tommy begins to run through the trees yet his ankle decided that it was going to be difficult today. It suddenly buckles under soft ground and he's sent into a deep pond. 

All previous knowledge of how to swim, his mind is blank but is still sent into complete panic mode. He starts splashing around through the thick muddy water which flys into his mouth which makes him gasp which then makes him even more panicked. “Help!” he cries out, as he feels himself being sunk lower and lower until his face is completely under the sludge, What must have been the security guard takes his hand and pulls him up, he gasps for air as the guard takes him fully out. “Do you realise how incredibly stupid that is!”. Tommy lays on the ground coughing out the dirt which makes him begin to gag a little. “You could have drowned if I wasn’t here!” He continued to cough out. 

He was covered head to toe in watered-down mud, it smelt like something had died in there. “Wait, your one of those lost kids aren’t you”. His family was known for two things,

The first; The kids being ‘little shits’  
And the second; being scarily good for finding lost children

Everyone was slightly suspicious about the number of children he found but no one was ever going to ask. 

“I’ll call your dad to come to pick you up”, Suddenly Wilbur rushed into the scene, out of breathing “Why’d you do that Tommy, I said you couldn’t go in here”, Tommy looks at him and shouts, “you told me to get the jumper, I fell!” He cried out. 

Soon later they were being hauled back to the house by their father. they were commanded to sit down at the table. “Do you both realise how stupid you both are?” he said angrily “First, Tommy you could have died! if you had drowned what would we have done, And you” he turned to Wilbur “You were being neglectful, stupid and downright selfish” Phil took a breath “I expected better from both of you, especially you Wilbur, your older and knew that it was dangerous down there but you still convinced him to go through”. 

They had their heads hung and he said then “both of you are grounded, Tommy for 2 days, Wilbur for a week”. “Now Tommy, go have a shower. you smell like you died” Tommy got up then, into the bathroom and locking the door, he pressed the small white button and the water instantly started to shoot down, he slipped off his shoes then got undressed, starting to step in. He felt the mud wash off him but the smell was still there. It was making him feel nauseous, He cleaned out his air and looked at himself, no dirt in sight. There was a long slash against his side though, that went from the side of his belly button to his lower chest, He touched it out of curiosity and it stung like a bitch. 

He seethed in pain and looked closer, it wasn’t particularly deep but it was going to leave a small scab. It must have happened when he fell into the pond. He deemed himself clean enough and exited, turning the water off and grabbing a towel from the rack. He wrapped it around his sides and unlocked the door. 

“Phil is p-p-pissed” Techno warns Tommy “Thanks, big man, I’ll keep it in mind”.

Techno smiles at him, he was confused but deemed it as a compliment. He begins to walk upstairs when he hears Phil call “Once your dressed, come downstairs to get some dinner” Tommy gulped silently knowing what was coming, he goes into his bedroom and begins to get dressed. Once he's in his pyjamas, he puts his hand on the door and hopes this won't going to be too b


	12. Chapter 12

Betrayal 

Two men stand in a cold stone room, One blonde and another brunette. “Do you know what does this button does”. The blonde nods and “Yes… I do” there was a pause in the brunette's speech where he takes a deep breath. 

His head is hung low, starting a the fist-sized brown button in front of him. “And the song on the walls?” He now turns to the other, his friend. But this time his friend stay still staring into the taller man’s eyes intensely. He was referring to the spray-painted words on the walls. 

“Once i made a special place where people can liberated and where everyone is equal but” He paused and laughed slightly, hysterically even, “Now it's gone” The shorter blonde breathes in slightly and quietly says “It is there, You’ve just won it back, You fought for your place back”.

There was anger now in his eyes and he raises his voice “I’m so close to pressing this button, i’m always just so close” His fists clenches as he stares at his friend “I’ve played this dance so many times with myself and i can never do it”.

In the distance there are fireworks “See? they’re fighting. Fighting!” Phil couldn’t think of anything to say so just kept quiet and watched the others movement. The pure hatred in the brunettes eyes intensified “Any you want to blow it up?- to throw it all away?”.

Wilbur turned his head to the button, and laughed again “Yeah.. i do”. Phil had a bad taste in his mouth and fought his idea “You fought so hard for this, Wil” Wilbur Glides his finger over it, a very thin layer of dust tracks on his hand, it had been dormant for a few weeks, maybe a month or two since the small room was constructed. “I don’t even know if this works anymore phil” He finally turns his head back to his friend, “And do you really want to test it” He grabs his shoulder, trying to snap his out of his hysterics.

“You’ve rigged this entire area with explosives, your friends are out there, your brothers” It felt like he was pleading for his own life “Don’t you know what could happen?” It was obvious wilbur *knew* but what mattered was did he *care*

“Phil, there was a saying” and he did not. “That an old traitor was known for saying”. Phil was about to intervene when wilbur said in a disgustingly gleeful manner “It was never meant to be”. As he slammed his hand on the button the air began to fizzle as the oxygen went still, just for a slip moment. “Did you really just-“ Suddenly a blood thirst laugh, no, a cackle came roaring out of wilbur. 

It took less than fifteen seconds for everything that he had ever loved and built to come crashing down, the front wall of the small box they were in slipped off and all of their friends were standing in awe, Phil caught his own friend eyes “You could of killed them wilbur” He turns his head. “My unfinished symphony, shall remain unfinished”. “Phil” He looked back at the crowed then to Wilbur. “Oh my god”

Wilbur holds out a sharp weapon, from the blade and the handle extended to Phil. “Phil, finish the job” Phil was baffled, but without thinking took it. “I.. i can’t”. Wilbur points at the crowed and shouts at him. “They all want you too” He stares at the youngest boy in the crowed, his youngest friend and youngest son. 

They were filled with tears, His friend stood by him whispering into his ear, probably something supportive “Wilbur, i can’t Your my boy”. “No matter what you do, I’ll forgive you” Wilbur sighs angrily “Look what I’ve done, How much work everyone poured into this and its gone”. “Wilbur…” he says calmly but worried.

“Remember when that stupid dictator said there was no traitor?” Phil thought but couldn’t recall “He was wrong! I bested him, i FINALLY bested him!” Phil sputtered out “Who?”.“Your own pride and joy”. Phil goes pale “No, he wouldn’t” Wilbur smiles “He has swords on the go, he is the most skilled warrior”. “He wouldn’t”

“You’re lying to me”. Phil says in denial “Am i? You still have work to do” Phil stand back but Wilbur contours this until hes so close he shouts again “DO IT.” Spit flying from his mouth. Phil raises his sword and slashes him. It glided through him like butter. He catches his sons thankful eyes and can hear him whisper “Thank you” Before he can drop to the floor he had already faded away, leaving the things in his pockets which consisted of loose sand and a few notes of paper. 

He looks back at the crowed, he sees his two other sons watching on in horror, Phil looks at what remains “You couldn’t just take the win, could you” He looks at the pitiful objects beneath him “You just had to throw it away”. He hears the roar of laughter coming from the trainer himself, his eldest son. 


	13. Chapter 13

5 years later.

Tommy looked down at the crumpled piece of paper in his hands, then up at the door of his old family home, He was disgusted by the thought of being here but here he was, being strong-willed to himself was never a strong point for himself. 

He stuffs the paper in his pocket and looks down at himself. Honestly, he was a mess, the uneven scruff on his chin was patchy and thickly layered. He knocks on the door. He stares at it for a few seconds basically not giving a chance for anyone to open the door, he thinks to himself ‘guess nobody’s home’ He turned back to the strong black horse, though was he thought was strange that Phil had never been fond of horse riding yet there a taller white with a black streak going down its back grazed peacefully on the ground, he almost thought of it similar but brushed it off. 

He starts to mount to the beast when the door opens loudly “Tommy?” His neck turned quickly, He sees his father dawning his normal robes and bucket hat “Dad?” Phil steps out and begins to walk over there slowly. “I didn’t think you’d come,” he says quietly. “Yeah… Tubbo had to convince me to” he smiled sheepishly “Oh? still hanging around with tubbo?” He asked as the questions begin “I guess you wouldn’t know” he says while biting his tongue. Phil decided this was not the best time to prod the subject, “Come inside I want you to meet someone” Tommy was hesitant but curious and walked with his father to the door. His own horse (named henry the second) grazed along with the other horse in the garden.

Tommy stand in the hall where the four downstairs rooms were, the sent was still there and maybe he imagined it but he swore he smelt the massive chocolate cake he had for his tenth birthday, they had to clean for weeks to clean the chocolate off the walls and the ceiling, the reason he isn’t allowed to cook anymore, he smiled to himself but then it dropped, He wanted to be back in that kitchen again, cleaning up the spilt chocolate that had splattered everywhere. 

“He's outside waiting,” Phil said and pointed to the back door and crossed his arms. Tommy entered the kitchen and let the atmosphere take him, so many great memories, now spoiled by the corruption of his family. “Tommy, please” Tommy turns “Give him a chance”. Tommy opened the door and walked through and out of the garden, he walked near the figure.

He was filled with rage, he was beginning to stand up and turn around, Tommy was blinded by pure range, he couldn’t describe what he felt, so he turned to violence. Before he even got to get firm footing he heard his brother say “Tommy?” 

As the pink big bastard turned Tommy clenched his fists, while techno had his arms out for a hug, Tommy swung at his brothers face, knocking him back and trample the plants beneath him. Techno held his face in shock, It stung… Tommy actually hurt him?. 

“Always rushing into violence Tommy, I’ve taught you well” he jokes but Tommy’s face is overflowing with anger, filed by grief and trauma. “You’ve ruined my life, you just couldn’t stop could you” Techno’s face showed conflict but remorse “Oh… that”. Techno steps off his plants and has the moment of realisation “How old are you, Tommy”. “Twenty one” Techno laughs than the realisation, he was only twenty-one, and he’s been ‘ruined’.

The tension was thick between them, “How’s the rest of them?” He said lighting the mood, “They either left or died” he said coldly “How many…” gesturing to nothing but was meant to show he was talking about the death statistic “Six”. Techno took a deep breath and turned his back to Tommy, crouching down. 

“Do you know what I love about Phlox?” He says as he pulls up the plants he just stepped on and replacing a small purple budding plant, that was almost like a mini bouquet. “No matter what they always come for the next year” He looks closer “They can’t leave me so I won’t I leave it”. Tommy sits by him and says “But it still dies”. Techno goes thinks “It's not my fault that he…” He trailed off but Tommy put it back on tracks “Died?”. “Yup”. 

He stands up “I don’t even know why I came here” He got up and begin to head to the door, “How was tubbo”. Tommy stopped and said in disgust “Don’t say his name you traitor” He left and walked passed Phil. “Tommy doesn’t leave” He grabbed onto his arm sleeve. “Tommy at least have dinner with us.” 

Tommy scoffed “With him? no chance”. “Not for him but for me, You shouldn’t be alone for this, just give him a chance” Tommy shakes his head “No more chances for him, but… I’ll stay for dinner, only for an hour” Phil smiles “Great, now go have a bath, you stink” he laughs Tommy walks away and heads to the bathroom he’d remembered from his childhood.

He locked the door, and looked at himself in the mirror, he was worn out and tired, god he was so tired. Running his own country was not an easy task apparently.

He turned on the water and began to take off his clothes. Lastly, he took of a small bracelet, it was red and white with a green charm in the middle, now the colour had chipped away and it was a pearly white and a rotten black and the charm had come off but he held the charm close to him. In a small necklace, it folded open and there were photos of Phil, tubbo, techno but the face scribbled out then Wilbur, he had two photos of Wilbur and the charm in the middle, this one he didn’t take off, he trusted it was waterproof enough to be fine. 

he sank in, the water covering his body except for his upper torso, there were big scars, deep scars from when he was younger and more ‘adventurous’ More like stupid. He took a deep breath and began to soften up, As he had shut his eyes he heard it “Tubbo NO!” then the deafening crunch. It made him gag, Not the sound but the vivid memory of his friend plummeting to his demise and the aftermath, He pities the poor person who had clean it up.

He jolted up when he heard a knock on the door “Tommy dada said its bedtime” Tommy quickly slipped out of his warm bath, he swore he heard him, it was him. He took a stray white towel and put it around his waist. 

“Tommy?” He swung the door open, there he stood tall.

Decade, his skin a sickly grey colour, veins showed through his skin and he was bloodshot “Its bedtime Tommy” the child's voice crept out. He slammed the door shut, and cowered by the door, he was shaking violently.

It was him, it *was* his brother. “I’m telling daaaad” it trailed off, Tommy stood up and opened the door, nothing was there. He took the bracelet off the pile and quickly put it on, taking his towel he climbed to his old bedroom next door and shut it. His old bedroom smelt like nostalgia. He stood with a towel wrapped across his waist and searched around his room, he was almost ashamed to say it but in the five years, he’d been gone his clothes still fit perfectly. “Tommy, are you okay?” Technos voice came through the door concerned “I’m fine” he said sternly. 

He sat in his old bed, which is now too small for him, he looked at his bedroom ceiling and reached up, the glowing stars were still stuck on firmly, he wondered if they still glowed. “Hey tubbo, remember when we’d stay in here for hours talking about nothing” 

.  
.  
.

“I miss you so much” He felt his heart breaking again, two years exactly on the day tubbo… he had the same fate as Wilbur yet somehow grimmer.

“Can you come back soon?”

I don’t know 

“How long do I have to wait?”

Make it a long time, okay?

“Do you hate me Tubbo?”

There was no response 

“Tubbo?” 

He sat up, feeling his eyes being dampened greatly. “Its time for dinner Tommy’’

Phil sounded broken, he must have heard him “Coming” He got out of bed and opened the door, Phil had only made it halfway down the corridor before he had broken down “dad?” Phil’s back was pressed against the wall, his mouth was covered trying to muffle his cries but out of habit he turns and mutters “I’m fine” 

Tommy puts his hand on his shoulder like he did so many times for when he had to cry, Phil turned and buried his head in his son’s chest sobbing and clutching on, Tommy wrapped his arms around his father and comforted as he cried out, It must be so harder for Phil.

They stood like that for a few minutes, maybe two then Phil let go and wiped his eyes “Thank you…” He looked at him and held the side of Tommy's face

“For not being related, sometimes when I look at you I think its Wilbur” He let go “dinner is probably done by now” Tommy nodded and followed Phil downstairs to the table. 

Techno sat at the table waiting to start eating, there was the empty seat, where he should have been sitting. It uncomfortable, the thick tension between techno and Tommy and “So Tommy, How *is* Tubbo” Techno says innocently but Tommy stares at him “Fine” He nods “Why didn’t you invite him” Tommy then says “I did”, “I also did with Wilbur but I guess they both didn’t make it” 

“Oh I didn’t know”, Tommy snaps “Of course you didn't! as soon as you *won* you got up and left, ran away like a coward!” He stands up his chair toppling “Leaving me and tubbo to fight for our selves, no big brothers, no father to guide us!” He yells with anger ruling his mind, spits flicking out of his mouth “I had to watch my friends DIE because of your actions” Techno rolls his eyes “Just because you feel guilty doesn’t mean I have to take the blame, Tommy”.

Tommy went into hysterics “Yeah because you never did *ANYTHING* wrong did you?! You went off in a new town, running from your mistakes while I had to watch my friends die Just because of your actions, I hate you, and I won’t take it back because Techno, you are a cowardly pig with no dignity left and this is why you have no shame running away”

Techno stood up now “My conscious is clear, I didn’t do anything wrong, Tommy, You are in denial because your plan didn’t work out”. 

Tommy this is stupid, it was an accident.

“Shut up”

You OR techno aren’t to blame

“You don’t know what you're talking about”

It was an accident, Tommy...

“I said shut up!”   
He took a steak knife and rammed it into the wood table, narrowly missing technos hand. “You’ve gone mad”. “I shouldn’t have come here” 

He turned away and left for the door “Tommy don’t leave” Phil said helplessly from the kitchen. It was his fault, He was sure it was disabled, it wasn’t supposed to blow up,

techno was right, he was his brother's murderer 

Part 2 (five years later)

Tommy was on his horse, As he had exited it had sat up from where it was lying down contently, “Tommy don’t leave please” Phil pleaded from the doorway helplessly. Tommy’s horse’s hooves slashed the ground as it trampled anything underneath it to a firm sludge.

He was angry, Was he angry? No, not anger but regret, full of bitterness and grief. Around twenty minutes of steady galloping, he let the large stallion slow into a trot, his back hunched and he heard the tubbo from behind 

‘You know you’re going to regret it’

Tommy sighed and ignored, focusing his gaze on the hundreds of intricate hairs in the horse's mane.

‘Tommy, when do you know you’ll see him next? Soon techno will be your only family’

Tommy sighed and gave in after two minutes of trying “I just needed to cool off, I’ll see them soon”

‘That's what you said last time, four years ago’

Tommy looked back and saw no-one there yet he knew he was smirking “Why can’t I see you?”

‘Because I’m not real Tommy, I’m just supposed to pros-‘

“Shh” Tommy looks up and looks around, “I think I heard something” 

‘go left’

Suddenly he realised where he was, he had ridden a lot further than he had noticed. “I think there's someone following us”   
He took a turning off and slipped off his transport and took the long black sword out of the scabbard that was neatly tucked into the saddle.

He came to the lone tree that stood tall on the cliff. He hid behind and slid down, For a moment, for a slip second, he had the stabbing sensation of realisation. Right in front of the majestic tree was two sticks wrapped with thick rope. “He always loved coming up here…” the low tone of Techno’s voice barrels through the air. “So you did follow me” Tommy smiled as he scooted closer next to the sticks that were jammed in the ground. 

“Phil couldn’t rest until he put something to remind him of Wilbur for him.” He sat on the opposite sides of the sticks, opposite sides with Tommy. “He's just sad now” Tommy didn’t speak and just listened quietly “He hardly speaks anymore, It reminds me of when you were younger” He turns his head and flashes a small grin.

“There was nobody ever recovered”. Tommy nods “It basically outlawed to talk about him” he jokes “I would be lying if I said it was back to normal” Tommy begins to take the convocation over. “Every day I’m reminded of him, you don’t know how much I fantasied dropping everything and running away” 

Tommy then hesitated “I should have listened to tubbo”. He hung his head low and he looked at his beaten and stained trainers. “What happened to him…” techno said keeping eye contact with Tommy but him breaking it. “We were doing some touch-ups on a tower, it had begun to decay and we were playing around” Techno blinks and for a moment he saw his youngest brother, when he was around 8 or nine and had been in a fight and was trying to tell him was wrong tearfully. “And he nudged me and I caught my stepping so I nudged him back”. 

He stopped and looked behind him, seeing his friend crouch by the tree, smiling like when he was younger, why could he see him now? “His eyes Techno, They were full of fear. He was so scared” Tommy pressed his knees into his chest “It happened two… maybe three years ago”.

Techno thinks “And you hear him?” Tommy nods. “You must think I’m insane” Techno stand up and puts his hands out “Only for not seeing us sooner” Tommy looks up at him. He saw pity in his brother's eyes, for killing his friend probably “Can I have five minutes?” Techno takes back his hand “Take how long you need”.

He turns off, most probably to tend to his horse. 

‘Tommy, Do you forgive him?’

“I think so, yes” 

‘Do you forgive Wilbur?’

Tommy hesitates but then says

“Yes”

‘Tommy’

He felt the weight on the side, he looks to his left and sees a brown hair on shoulder, resting carefully, He saw his friends face and he looked up at him but his eyes were closed tightly

‘Will you look at me in the eyes?’ 

Tommy swallows as tubbo’s eyes begin to open, they were the same as when he died, they were terrified, complete shock and terror. 

“Tubbo I’m so sorry” He wipes his eyes turns his head to the green grass, that was layering the floor and crept up the sides of his legs like they were planning to swallow him.

Tubbo sighs, and tells him again

‘look at me’

Tommy slowly turns his head to face his, they were different, no more fear, no more sadness just life, pure unfiltered life, it was a lie. how can someone with so much life in their eyes be so cheerful? But tubbo had green eyes, not a baby blue like Tommy's. 

“You’re not real”

Tubbo nods 

‘I know, but you already have accepted that haven’t you’

Tommy stares out into the landscape before him 

“Yes, I suppose I have”

the rolling green trees, barreling to the left then swayed gently right in the wind, wavering to the warm melody of the evening sun. 

‘So let me go’

Tommy shakes his head “No, not yet”

‘You know I don’t help you anymore, and I’m not real’

“But then I'd have to say goodbye”

He feels the lump in his throat beginning to build up “I don’t want to say good-bye yet”

‘But its time’ 

Tommy nods and looks at him.

“Don’t forget me, ok?” 

He could feel the smile on his face

‘I wouldn’t forget, nor could i’

“Bye tubbo”

The weight off his shoulder and the weight off his chest lifted and since Wilbur had passed it felt like he could finally breathe, Taking in a sweet sniff of the sweet chemicals and getting up “See you too Wilbur” Saying to the grave quietly.

——————————————————

“We can’t tell him about this”

‘Agreed’

Techno looks back at his own weight. His own brother staring back at him.


	14. Chapter 14

Reanimation

Phil watches his sons back, they sat in the kitchen in silence. “Hey, boys,” he says quietly from the open doorway into the kitchen itself. None of the three answered. it was horribly silent. Tommy did look up from his plate and looked around. stopping his eyes at were Phil stood, he stared blankly and got up, walking past him into the living room.

“Do you think he's coming back?” Wilbur says picking at his plate emptily. He wasn’t even that hungry anymore. “Probably, he just having a moment,” His older brother says quietly, continuing to eat his dinner. 

Wilbur goes to say something else but isn’t giving the option when Tommy comes back in, “Can I go out? Tubbo wants to go to the park” Techno nods slowly “Be back by 9”.

“9??” Phil says dramatically “6.”, Tommy does a forced smile at techno “Thanks big man”. Tommy exits, His father close behind him. “Go back by 6” Tommy nods “I know, I know”.

There was an awkward silence between the two “Has Tubbo found anything yet?” Phil says hoping for a good answer. “Last time I heard from him he found something about reanimating bodies but he needs to figure how to bind the soul to the body. Phil hums at the almost good news.

“Do you think they see me too?” Tommy shrugs. “No clue, but if it’s anything like me I haven’t say yet.”. “He told me to meet him downtown”. “You should tell the boys that you are going downtown, not at the park Tommy.” Tommy brushes it off “Then Wilbur will try to come along and then suddenly we’d be knee-deep in guitar shops. Phil laughs at the number of wasted hours there just to find he doesn’t want anything. 

“We’re going into town now, so I3 can’t talk to you” Phil nods as he follows him into the bus, after around 30 minutes of prolonged silence and bus rides he gets to the bottom of downtown. It was a heavily suburban neighbourhood, all the houses looked the same, green gardens, red-tiled roofs and yellow brick walls, the only thing keeping them apart was the different flowers.

It took around another 20 minutes to walk down the many alleys until they got to the edge of the woods, they sneaked in, it wasn’t against the rules, but you won't be supposed be in the thick forestry. they stumbled through the many trees, or Tommy did and Phil stepped over the roots of the towering trees that hung low over them, a small wooden house, about 3 times smaller than the average houses peers over the edge of a tree.

“He’s in there!” Tommy begins to rush over, almost tripping himself up with the excitement to get his dad back. They both get to the door.

Tommy knocks and after a long pause, loud patting of steps and some metal clattering later the door swings open. Without greeting tubbo pulls Tommy into a hug “Hey Tommy, Are you excited?” He lets go and waves him to follow. He does, Phil following loosely behind him, watching the decaying outside walls, fade into the inside. Tubbo pulls back the rug and lifts out the metal hatch from the floor, “Down here”. 

Phil sinks, followed by Tommy and tubbo, “How did he find this?” Phil says in shock and Tommy shrugs “What did he say?” Tubbo says looking at Tommy, “amazed this existed”

“My father built it as a bunker a long time ago Mr Tommy’s dad.” Phil nods and smiles at the silly name he was given by tubbo. it started when he was only around 5 years when Tommy met him in school and decided that's what he was going to be called that until he died but it seemed it would stick even after. 

They get to a lower corridor which leads into a spare room. a big, clean room. with a table in the middle of the room. with a *human-shaped bump* underneath the sheet.

“Can you sit in the chair, Mr Phil?” Tubbo points to the armchair in the corner. He turns to it and sinks in. “Can you feel pain?”, “Yes”, Tommy repeats his answers to tubbo, after intense quizzing he warns Tommy. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Tommy’s face is confused “Why wouldn’t I?” Tubbo tries to fraise it at the best ability “If it doesn’t work, you might not see him or if it goes wrong I’ll have to ‘turn it off’ ” Meaning he would turn off the things helping to stabilise the body. 

Tommy looks at his father and he smiles, a non-judging smile, “Whatever you decide will be the best decision”. He turns to tubbo again “Let's do it.” tubbo nods, taking off the sheet,

There his father’s body was, it hadn’t decayed at all, but it didn’t stop Tommy from feeling sick. He hadn’t been buried in his robes but instead a nice black suit with red roses in his pockets, they *had* wilted away. His joints were changed though, it was like they were robot parts, the bolts almost visible “If it works, he has to wear long-sleeved shirts” Tommy smiles to himself then continues to study, “Will he stay head looking?” Tubbo shakes his head “from what I read once the soul re-enters everything starts pumping again”.

“So what's going to happen is that I’m going to start by extracting the movement, Meaning that you will be able to move this body but not your own”, the looks to the chair, hopefully looking at his friend's dad.

“Then the hard bit, the extraction of the soul, we’ll have to be very quick. your form is the essence of your soul, and once that’s gone you will just begin to fade away. Then you can’t go back to that form”

“I understand”.

Tommy nods at tubbo telling him to give the go-head. 

Tubbo flicks a few buttons on a little grey machine behind him, lights underneath the well-kept corpse begin to glow. He turns a now big red switch on the black box above him. 

He turns back two the body “This will hurt”, He presses the red button that he turned, Phil gives out an agonising screech, And Tommy covers his ears, suddenly he's in the woods, Not the same one, but the one it all changed in. 

If he had never gone here he wouldn’t be gone, There was a snarl behind him, and he felt like he was only 13 again, He ran through the trees searching “Tommy, come back it's now safe!” They didn’t hear the stomach sinking threat an unseen monster had given him.

He coughed and sputtered, yet he knew it was gaining on him, He felt the terror of death suddenly loom over him. He trips on a pultruding branch, He sees the unsightly *thing* behind him making his belly churn, he scuttled back and got to his feet, picking up a loose stick. His hissed nastily, Then Phil was in front of him, then a loud noise then waking up a few minutes later with weight on him. dead weight. like roadkill splattered on the floor.

He sees blonde hair. Was it his? No... it was too long to be his, So Phil's then. He shakes him “Dadd get off me your heavy” he whines jokingly but his father doesn’t budge “It's not funny anymore” he founds distressed, but he can’t shuffle out beneath his grip. He screams for help, for Wilbur, for techno, anyone. he just wants to be free from the slow suffocation. 

His brothers soon arrive to aid the screaming child from his father's tight embrace. they were able to pile him off. Techno was the first to know, Wilbur was calming down his brother.

“Wilbur” Techno said shakily and as Wilbur turned he saw techno lift his father's arm then dropping it up, showing the limp arm. Wilbur stood up from Tommy and over to techno, whispering to his quietly and then hearing Techno sob so loudly for the first time, it was gut-wrenching, And Wilbur putting his arm around technos shoulder and him sobbing like had found out what crying was the first time. 

He even then didn’t know what was happening and asked his brother shakily “Wilbur, what happened?”. When he saw Wilbur turn he caught a glimpse of his fathers face, He forced his legs to stand he approached “Tommy getaway, you’ve done enough” He passed him and stood over his dad, un-moving and lifeless “Dad?”.

Tommy snapped into reality seeing Phil in the chair, in agony. “We're going to start the soul moving” tubbo shouts over the loud pumping machines that filled the air with noisy static.

The air went electric, He saw his dad begin to brighten, glow almost, and begins to get sucked into the body’s mouth.

And then it was done. 

the noise killed and the air was still, The moment was worried and scared yet hopeful. Its eyes open, Tubbo was almost already beginning to keep it a success. “Tom-my” it choked out. It held out its hand, Tommy took it and then his arm, carefully “Don’t push yourself” He attempts to leave the bed, which he did technically but it was incredibly janky and stumbly “I’ll call the others and tell I’m staying over yours for the night” Tubbo nods but Phil stops them “Call- them-down” 

Tommy looked at tubbo and he nodded for his approval. “Help him to the chair and I’ll call them down” 

Tommy went into the corridor and pulled out his phone, calling techno, he picked up. “Hey techno, I’m going to send you my location, and you bring Wilbur with you?”

Techno says flatly “What did you do this time”. “I haven’t done anything *wrong* but you should know this” “Fine” Tommy hangs up and quickly sends his location. 

Tommy went back into the room seeing tubbo halfway there with Phil. He joins in helping and soon got to the chair “In a few days he’ll be able to run” Tommy smiles at his father's progress “How do you feel dad?” He looks at him “I feel…” He stops and notices “I don’t?” He looks at tubbo “Why don’t- I feel?” His semi-permanent scratchy voice croaks out.

“It’ll come back soon”. He looks at them too and says “I’ll give you two a bit to chat” with that he leaves for upstairs. 

He touches his fathers arm out of curiosity, it was heating up slowly, at least he wouldn’t be freezing when he goes to hug him. Around 30 minutes of aimless conversation there were three pairs of shoes coming down the stairs.

He gets up and peeks out of the door seeing tubbo techno and Wilbur. Tubbo says “Before you enter you gotta promise not to freak out” Techno nods but Wilbur say§s worriedly “Jesus christ, Tubs if you have killed Tommy,” He says unhappily. 

“No, I’ve done the opposite to be honest” Their faces turn in strange thoughts they can come up with. “So no freaking out”. They both agree to the single rule.

they go into the room seeing weird machines, and two blondes. Tommy and… Phil?

Wilbur stared blankly but Techno sunk by the side of his chair. “Dad?”.


	15. Chapter 15

Jchlatt + Quackity.

They were lead (Them being the allies of pogtopia) by dream the opposite team’s leader that had now surrendered. They were now inside an old caravan, falling apart by the seems, the walls being enforced with odd pieces of wood and harden mud. 

And there he sat, pathetically, Four stood in front of him, looking with and disgust yet the last person on the left, had empathy and guilt. “God look at yourself” Quackity said in pity.

Jchlatt looked up at him and then scanned the faces the people around him which followed with him looking into the bottle with mirky brown liquid floating inside and a grin spreading across his face “What is this, a surprise birthday party?”. “What are you doing here” a stern voice arrises from the tallest of the four.

Schlatt ignores and takes a long drawn out sip of the now visible dark read liquid, the colour being close to dried blood in the dark, where the stain is barely visible but you’d know they were there by the pungent smell.

Quackity, the last one on the left realised where it all went wrong, if he hadn’t of spoken out to him when he took the walls of the white house down he wouldn’t of been here, he sighed and closed his eyes remembering what he could of changed in that moments.

“Listen, if you didn’t want me to call you flatty patty maybe you should just go to the gym, its an easy and simple fix” Quackity turned his nose up and stopped chiselling the walls “You’re being such an asshole, if you’re going to be such a prick you can do it yourself” He puts down the pickaxe on the wall and folds his arms disapprovingly. “Oh wow giving up so easily, this is why we argue because you never stand your ground” Schlatt says in an angry manner “Yeah, do it your fucking self because your all manly now”.

Schlatt carries on picking away while grumbling some nasty things on his tongue “Speak up” Quackity says approaching him “When i made a promise to be a good president, i vowed to myself i wasn’t going to take a orders from low life idiots like you” he turns around, His scruffy brown hair clear from his face, making it impossible for his piercing red eyes to shield behind. Quackity laughs in amusement but more annoyance “You’re in power because i made a coalition goverment with you and you know that you’d win”, schlatt rolls his eyes “God thats bullshit and you know it, i would of won even if you didn’t give me help”.

“God why are you so fucking annoying” Quackity says raising his voice and Schlatt sees this as a challenge “You have no idea what i could accomplished if you weren’t dragging me down”, quackity even got louder “You wouldn’t even be in power if i wasn’t here!”.

Schlatt thinks to himself and like an argumentative, narssisitic prick thinks; what would hurt him the most? “Oh no the bed” He pushes the bed off the ledge it was sitting on, their bed, the one they slept in together and laughed and cried in. Now shattered and unusable by Schlatt’s own anger. Quackity felt his cheeks go red but wouldn’t show weakness yet “Oh fuck you” in disarray, they argued back and forth with insults until schlatt broke the pattern “you’know what i hear? I hear you crying about it” He says with a sick amusement in his throat. “I’m not crying, how am i crying about it” He felt like it but only deep down, and Schlatt continues “Ohhh your crying about it”. 

They talk over each other until it was complete word garbage and nothing made sense. “God why don’t you share these decisions together, i am literally the VP” while Schlatt kept making mocking remarks about the many times hes cried in front of him. 

“You fucking know what schlatt, You are literally in my fucking power, you’re in power because of me” Schlatt mocks him “yOu’Re iN pOwEr BeCaUsE Of Me” In a ‘stupified’ version of quackity’s voice. “Shut the hell up, i am the *president*, Remember?” 

Quackity falls back into the trap “Oh fuck you, literally fuck you” this continues until it gets so heated they are standing across the room from each other shouting.  
“We were supposed to be a team!” while Schlatt continued to shout “Under MY power!”.

They had lost the plot of the convocation multiple times, until quackity put his head in his hands and groaned angrily “How are you advicating for democracy when you do this shit” referring too the lack of communication going into tearing down his home, their home.

Schlatt waves away the ‘dumb’ accusations and officially went too far “No. nononono i can’t do this anymore” quackity says in distress 

“What” Schlatt said aloofly while continuing to break down the walls, “I can’t do this anymore” he lifts his head and looks at his husband. “Do i hear you crying about it?” He says referring to a moment ago when they had started arguing. 

“Youknow what schlatt” he sputters out the words and they sound like they get repeated multiple times “Awww do i hear the waterworks” “Fuck you- Fuck you, I’m never staying with you again, you can find a new fucking vice president” Schlatt turns and smiles “Aww a new vice president” not taking his threat seriously “I’m not dealing with your shit anymore” 

Schlatt turned and faced him with a few ft gap between them “You’ve never have respected my descions, outside and inside politics, and I’m fucking done here” Schlatt takes quackitys arm forcefully and twists his arm to look at this watch “Oh look its a watch, Quackity’s watch! What time is it? Time time to cry about it” In a unhumanising way. “Fine, get off my property”. “you are the worse person” Quackity steps back a few and smiles “I ran against wilbur to stop a dictatorship and look what i did-“ Schlatt cuts him off “No i’m not done speaking, I can’t get any god damn help around here.” he takes a deep breath “because there are only people who are ungrateful, low tear, SOY BOY BETAS”.

He screams at his husband agressivly, spit flying from his mouth onto quackitys face. “You keep interrupting me with this shit, i will get angry. now go finish making dinner” Usually he would nod and agree but he felt this was enough “go fuck yourself, literally i built this for us” Schlatt mocks him and copies his words. “You got mouldy hand, smelly and you are actually a dick, Don’t curse me out and-“ Schlatt cut him off again 

“I know exactly what I’m talking about, and you know nothing” Quackity clenches his fists “Hit me then, go on puss” Quackity felt like cracking “Are you not going to do it? Of corse your not, Because your a shit eating coward” 

“Fuck you man, Fined yourself another VP” They begin shouting over each other again until Quackity realised that Schlatt had backed him into a corner “The citizen moral is so low, this place would of been better with Wilbur and shit”

“Maybe the citizen should come over here and realise what it’s like to be a real man then, because you haven’t learnt yet, so i guess it is time for you to go” He rolls his eyes and angrily stares at him for ‘waisting his time’. “Your too much of a pussy to even hit me” With that Quackity raised his fist to his only ever partner, hitting him square across the jaw “Fuck you” 

He shakes his head deciding enough is enough and ecapes from the ever-loving nightmare “i’m out of here” he ducts under his arm and exits the remains his.. Schlatt’s house. 

He got down the hill until he broke down again, huddling himself.

The man he once loved was gone, Someone who had life and warmness in his eyes had drained and decended in anger and jealously.   
————————  
When he opened his eyes again he was bet back with those glass red ones he’d learn to love then eventually despise with every fibre of his being. “Heya wilbur” taking another draw of wine, “Whats going on?” he said in a concerned manner, not for schlatt though. 

He continues to drink until the bottle was empty, as he was sitting on the floor he reached undernearth the cracked floor boards to pop off the cork of another and continue to drink heavily “Are you really drinking right now” Quackity said coldly Schlatt’s breath gets more heavy “God you really don’t change do you”.

“Is this what you wanted to show me?” Wilbur asking his enemy Dream, who nodded slightly “uhh.. yes” he slowly.

People begin to file out after knowing the war was over and could continue to go back to their undain everyday life. “What a leader, huh” Wilbur’s own son said. “You live like this?” Quackity felt broken as he begins to lower himself to schlatt's level. He continues to drink until he chokes from too much liquid, it dribbling down his chin like a toddler who cant feed themselves. 

“Are you drunk?” he says, a stupid question really but he might as well ask.   
“Seems a little bit more than drunk” fundy says quietly, Schlatt groans in pain and takes a sip from the wide bottle. Wilbur nods at tommy to begin to load the cross bow.

“God he stinks of alcohol” Quackity says, more to himself but openly for anyone to comment. “I was excited for a revolution but now I’m just sad” techno says exiting to room. “FUNDY??” Schlatt calls out with a bottle in hand as he stands up while wobbling. “What are you doing here?” 

“Schlatt why are you fucking drunk” Fundy looks at the old family friend with destine. “Fundy you - Come here you bitch” He goes to grab him but gets held back by quackity “HEY, HEY!” he shouts loudly calming him down. “You fucked up everything, no one will forgive you”. Quackity lets go a bit and schlatt takes a gulp of wine “Oh god this wine has something in it” he begins to sway a bit “I though you were something” Fundy says quietly and schlatt responds “Yeah, i am something. Something you’re not Fundy” Theres a building sensation of tension between the air “What, what am i not”. and with as much hate and disgust he looks him dead in the eyes and full knowing fundy’s past spouts out “A man”

Fundy felt himself break a little, maybe it was an old friend being so rude or a man of power that he looks up to disregarding his whole identity, Wilbur felt pure unfiltered rage course though his veins and takes the cross bow, jam the arrow in it and hand it back to tommy. “Thats enough, what are your last words” Schlatt looks at wilbur “What’’ and Wilbur in the same tone he said “Are your ready to die schlatt”. He rolled his eyes and waved it off “Fuck off”.

Quackity had to hold him back again, and call him off “Put the bottle down, but it down” just incase he was going to hit wilbur over the head with it. “Schlatt look at me” Tommy said, everyone watching tommy’s movements and putting it directly in the centre of his forehead “Tommy, don’t do it”. Quackity pleads, Tommys hands are visibly shaking and he looks for guidance off wilbur but none comes “If i die, this country goes down with me” Tommy shakes his head “No it doesn’t schlatt, not anymore” Schlatt laughs “ohohohoho you don’t even want to know tommy” schlatt smiles, then his face sours when he hears Qackitys voice, they now made direct eye contact “You could had it all, everyone” Schlatt shook his head “Everyone turned on me , even you, my own Husband. “You made that mistake, you made that misjudgment when you didn’t take me seriously”   
Quackity felt himself go brighter “i don’t even want to talk to you!” “You took down the white house, My home- OUR HOME”

“I took it down because it looked like shit.” “If you didn’t take it down we wouldn’t be here and we could of made something great” They go back and forth like usual yet never had publicly aired their toxic relationship in front of people, let alone their friends. 

“Everyone quiet” As wilbur went to say something else Schlatt hunches over coughing, stepping closer into his old partner. He choked and wheezed “Schlatt?” Quackity said as he now held onto his old *friend*

There were a few confused and muffled um and uhs from the crowed but as schlatt lent his weight Quackity brought him down onto the floor where he basically laid in his arm violently coughing out his lung, “What are your last words”

Yet as he stops schlatt sits himself up and takes a last stip, finishing the bottle and letting it clatter on the ground.

He whispers into quackity’s ear but loud enough for most people to hear “I don’t feel good, i need to get-“ He begins to hyperventilate clutching onto quackity like a life boat, he looks at his past husband i the eyes, feeling the pin pricks of tears in his eyes, feeling remorse but fear, the thick on setting and rapid spread of fear pouring down his throat and into his body making it burn.

He was crying, Quackity almost wanted to laugh but out of pure frightenedness he found himself doing the same, staring into his old lovers eyes, Schlatt hold his hand out and touches Quackity’s face, his jaw was tightly sealed together yet the noise of thick and overlaying breaths parted through the gaps of his teeth and through his lips. 

“I don’t want to go, not yet” as he grapples on, feeling overwhelmingly choked up until it stoped. Quackity froze in that moment, the life in his eyes drained so quickly, like nothing he’d seen before “sh-schlatt?” Quackity felt warm tears forming down his cheeks, looking at his now dead spouse. The room was silent and in disbelief, he looked around with same confused look as a child wanting to know what to do in their school play and had forgotten everything “I hated him, all i did was hate him and now hes gone”.

Guilt choked him until he buried head into his husbands chest, While everyone stared in shock.. or disbelief.


	16. Chapter 16

\- Finding Tommy.

Tommy, as 7 now knew Three crucial parts of life, the first being that the world isn’t fair and just because you’re hardworking people sometimes wont be grateful,

the second being death; From Techno explaining why his hamster wasn’t eating its food and why it wan’t moving, 

and now more recently, where babies come from. It was a long and awkward conversation which Phil had to do two times before yet was some how always unprepared and it always started with them walking up to phil, looking up at him with their wide eyes filled with innocence and asking the dreaded question “where to babies come from”. 

Around 30 minutes of Wilbur having to go in and out of the from laughing and techno dissociating from the room later, tommy had most of the blanks, yet the questions kept coming, and phil kept getting more and more uncomfortable with each, until he had enough “Why don’t you sit on the sofa and we can have this conversation in private” In his embarrassed voice, Its completely natural to be confused but this was beyond curiosity and felt like tommy wanted to see him suffer.

Tommy nodded and walked into the living room and promptly plopped himself down between the comically large pillows compared with his size, he cuddled up with a warm and fuzzy light purple blanket, it was previously techno’s but when Phil got tommy it was passed to the youngest by default, and techno was only *slightly* salty.

Around 5 minutes of silence Phil came into the room and sat into the room waiting for the awkward conversation to take place but tommy looked up at his father and asked politely “So if a man and woman have to be together to have a baby were is my mommy?” Phil thought to himself, biting his lip “Want me to tell you a story?” Tommy dropped that thought and nodded eagerly.

Phil sets the scene.

—————————————————

April 9th, 7 years ago.

It was a warm spring evening, the small family took a stroll to get out of the stuffed up house they had been kept in for a little while. Wilbur trails in front happily, humming nice tune and trotting along peacefully while Techno stood close to phil, holding his hand.  
The wind begins to pick up and the beautiful weather begins to turn into a sputter of water, getting heavier and heavier. Techno had folded his cardboard crown and placed it into his back pocket underneath his red cape with patches sown in from where kids have picked and torn it. 

“Wilbur don’t go wonder off, we are turning back now” Wilbur turns and smiles “Come on” he waves and turns following techno who had already begin to stop and pull back on his fathers long and open sleeve. 

They begin to turn, and around seven minutes Phil turned and saw no little toddler and felt the dread fill his stomach “Wilbur?!” he calls out in fear. He looks around the path until he decided just to pick up Techno and help him on his shoulder, His quick walk begins to turn into a jog, back tracking were he had just walked through and still calling out his youngest son’s name. 

He saw a flash of yellow in the thick grass in a bush and put techno down to search through the sticks. He put his hand on Wilbur’s shoulder and asked “Why didn’t you answer me?” Wilbur looked up and said with bright eyes “Shhhh its sleeping” Phil turned his head to see what his son was staring at. 

The rain faded in, he looked at ‘it’ and ‘it’ opened its eyes, The piercing blue eyes of a new born baby, Phil looked in disbelief, He saw its breath on the now bitter air, their cheeks a rosy red with dotted freckles. 

It watched Phil back with a puzzled look, a droplet of water slid off Phil’s hair and onto the found child’s nose, making it squint then laugh, freeing his arms and reaching up, Phil picked up the nameless child and saw how the pyjamas were a plain white onesie but with a tag having said a brand name yet now faded, but the word tommy was hazily printed on i… Tommy…. a good name for another child.


	17. Chapter 17

Dead!Schlatt.

He felt his skin burn in his last few moments, and fear. so much fear for a single man to comprehend. then the sense of nothingness, complete void. it was bright yet pitch black, he could see himself like he was looking at himself in a mirror.

when he moved his arm the puppet in front of him copy’s his exact movement, he went closer studying its body, The normal black suit with a blood crimson tie were gone, His old baby blue turtle neck had replaced it, it was like when he was a small child again yet it was a suitable fit, He was shoe and sockless, yet knee length navy shorts. 

He blinked and then he saw an old friend, an enemy staring back “Wilbur?” He blinked then looked at himself, A warm mustard yellow sweater and black trousers.

“Who are you?” Wilbur said with a puzzled look “I’m Schlatt, We were friend right?” Wilbur thought and smiled while looking towards him “Ok schlatt!” Then there was a blinding light filling the room. 

They were sitting on a high cliff, looking out to a landscape with holes and rubble filling them slightly, and the people sadly walking around, they sat in peace. or silence.   
“I think i know that one” Wilbur pointed to a young man with a short but bushy tail and a hat poking out from the crowd being comforted by a younger looking lady with blonde and brown hair. “Her too”


	18. Chapter 18

What he remembers.

Wilbur ran his hand down the book, placing his pen down and closing it while taking a deep breath. Being dead was strange, He doesn’t need to eat or sleep but he can, he does get tired but usually he would only have to rest for a few minutes to get his energy back. 

None of them seem to of realise Schlatt is back either but it’ll be a fun surprise. 

Age 12:

Wilbur closes his eyes and then hes in a field, gripping a plastic shield and a wooden sword.

The shield was close to his chest as he searched around the clearing for his brother. His mouth was dry, and the wind howled through his hair into his ears. Suddenly the rushed noises of running from behind him made him spin and block the sudden sword slash, This made the rival lunge back and begin to get ready to either block or attack. 

He swung for his opponent’s head, narrowly missing and getting lodged into wilbur’s shield. The older of the two draws back the sword getting ready to his again. Wilbur pushes forward making him draw back, his plan was in the works until Techno pulls a hard left attempting to his the sword out of the others hand. 

It didn’t work but it gave Wilbur a good scare, making him turn quickly. He pulled up his shield feeling the wrath of his brother’s sword loudly hit into the shield, now chipping a little bit out. 

The long pink haired boy jabbing the sword near him, Wilbur saw an opportunity to get a hit, he took his sword and hit him on the side of the leg with the flat end, He dropped his shield. “You only won because i let you” Techno says with a grin. Wilbur let his own ‘weapons’ drop too and take a deep breath, letting the adrenaline pour away and he smiles at his brother with a calming glee.

Age 14: 

Wilbur opened the house door, keeping his head down and into the kitchen were his brother stood stirring a pot of dough. “Bad day?” Techno says, Wilbur nods slowly. “Wanna help me make this bread?” Wilbur hesitates and nods again looking up at his older brother. 

Almost all of his pig like features had faded, now only little parts of rough skin with dried hair dotted in small patches around his body and his pointy ears remained. “Why did you convince to transform you?” He says bluntly Techno looks away and back at his dough which he was now beginning to roll out. “I didn’t like who i was, so i wanted to change, i’m happier like this” He said softly. “Why weren’t you happy as how you used to look” Techno thought again and shrugged “It just wasn’t *me* , you’know?” Wilbur shakes his head “ I don’t understand” Techno smiles “When your older you’ll understand”. They stood there for a long while while the bread baked. The bread smelled beautiful, it was intoxicating.

“that is the smell of good quality bread, my brother” Wilbur smiles, he continues to listen to techno’s rant or speech about good and bad bread until it was bread to come out of the oven. It was a golden brown, 

Techno broke it in half, the bread inside being a fluffy, off white inside.

Age: 22

Wilbur had a bag like carrier placed to his chest, His horse’s hooves smacked the ground loudly as the water from the sky poured relentlessly. He road and road until he came to a little cottage that went 30 minutes off the path. He slid off the horse which absent mindly went to an open stable were others were laying down peacefully. 

Wilbur hid the door loudly while gripping the heavy sling that went off his neck tightly but gently. A door wings open with his little brother standing in the door way “WILBY!” he calls out in glee “Where’s Phil, tommy?” Tommy points in the house to the kitchen” Wilbur quickly ran in calling for Phil. “Dad!, Dad come help!” Phil stuck his head out “Wilbur? Why are you home, you should of wrote to give us notice.” Phil smiled but dropped when he saw his soaked son with a small baby clutched in his arms and tear streaks that had formed and drenched his face if the rain wasn’t enough.

Phil took the baby from his son and coddled it. “Sit and explain”

Age: 25

Wilbur had decided to stay with his father, let him know Frances a little. Tommy had decided he was going to be the best uncle and has started a feud with Techno from it, it won’t end well. 

Frances says she doesn’t want to wear dresses or skirts anymore which wilbur is fine with, he smiles and nods, letting her know it’s fine to do what ever. It was all fine, until they two were walking in the forest together, her tiny hand rising up to meet his that he held willingly.

It was nice to get out of Tommy and Techno fussing over her relentlessly, suffocating her with attention. “Daaad” She looks at him with her side auburn eyes. Wilbur smiles “Yes my little cub?” He says without looking up from were he was studyin. “Were’s mommy?” He stopped slowly remembering the events of that night. 

He felt that gut wrenching feeling as he did when he found out the news. “There was an accident with a boat she was on, but she wasn’t hurt” Frances nods “but were is she?” Wilbur comes up something sweet and avoiding the point (y) “She always liked salmon so she became one, She loved you very much and you’ll get to see her again”.

Frances nods and says again “Daaad” Wilbur looks at her lovingly. “What pumpkin?”. “Can you call me fundy now?” Wilbur smiles looking at not his daughter but his son, Fundy. 

Age XX

Wilbur looks at his people, He held the papers to the new president of his home. He opens up the paper and his face dropped, He knew this, but what happend next, what did he do next. Wilbur what did you do? 

What did you do?

Wilbur opens eyes seeing Phil in front of him, looking out to the destruction, was this a second chance? It had to of been.

“I’m sorry, let me right this wrong” But phil answered back “I can’t your my son!” Him getting upset. He remembered what had happend now. How Phil had killed him. He tried getting up but the sword was getting plunged into his insides already letting him fade out of reality and into his warm chair.


End file.
